MAKING LOVE TO HIS BOSWEL
by stardiva
Summary: this is sort of a AU. ok here's chap 46 PLEASE REVIEW. jas , AOR hope you like. yes its still christmas at Baker street.. enjoy, yes finally another chap is up,... finally a new chap... enjoy... yay for me...
1. Chapter 1

As he stood leaning against the building, watching the young couple sharing a kiss, The young man's heart closed his eyes against the pain his heart felt. He hated his nineteen year old heart for feeling this emotion He wished it was his lips that were receiving the beautiful suergeon like hands touching his face. How he hated that girl that was receiving those finger's touches. Again he watched the couple. He found it unbearable as he felt new tears on his cheeks. He turned and walked away so as not to be spotted by the couple. He didn;t know where he was going. He only knew he had to get away from the sight that made his heart ache. Unbeknowest to Sherlock Holmes , John Watson had spotted him "Sherlock."He whispered.

John had to turned to Sarah" I must go to him." Sarah smiled "Of course. Go after the man who has your heart." John looked at her in surprise yet also in some relief " You know?" The young woman smiled and nodded "Yes John I know. I think I have always known. Don't worry bout me. I promise ,We will always be I think that some where there is a young man who needs you to love him more then I do." She kissed him " Be well John. Be happy." He hugged her "Thank you." John left her and quickly headed in the direction he had seen Sherlock go.

John found him sitting down, leaning against a tree, John spoke softly "Sherlock?" Startled Sherlock looked up "John." he quickly wiped his tear stained face and smiled a smile to help him cover his pain. "Sherlock,are you ok?" Sitting down beside him, John took hold of his hands tenderly , Sherlock shook off the hand "DON'T! Don't touch me!" He spat. John Watson looked at his friend,stunned at the reaction. "Sherlock what's the matter?" John kissed his cheek softly and again was shaken off."Please tell me what's wrong."

Sherlock looked at him. How he longed to kiss him. But he harded his heart against this urge, Sherlock then wiped his eyes again as he spat"Nothing is the matter. Just leave me alone will you. And I am sure Sarah wouldn't like you holdiing my hand. Or kissing my cheek." He then turned away "Now if you will excuse me, I wish to be left alone." John looked at him puzzled "Why would Sarah care if..." then it dawn on him. Sherlock had seen him kiss Sarah. John looked at Sherlock and touched his cheek. The young Holmes closed his eyes at the touch. He began to sing softly.

TELL ME DOES SHE KISS THE WAY I LONG TO KISS YOU. DOES IT FEEL THE SAME WHEN SHE SAYS YOUR NAME. SOME WHERE DEEP INSIDE YOU MUST KNOW I WILL MISS YOU. BUT WHAT MORE CAN I SAY. RULES MUST BE OBEYED. "

Sherlock felt John's hand on his shoulder and he turned him around."Sherlock, look at me." he gently cupped Sherlock's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "I am no longer with fact I was never really with Sarah." Sherlock laughed bitterly "Yeah right. I am not a fool John.I've seen you on campus. I saw you just now with your tongue down her throat." John sighed " Oh Shut it will I did not have my tongue down her throat. That kiss you saw was a kiss goodbye."

He put his arm around Sherlock "Do you not understand? I can not be with Sarah, when I am soo in love with some one else." Through his blurred eyes Sherlock looked at him"You... you love me?" In response John placed on Sherlock's lips a soft lover's kiss. He smiled as he felt a tongue that was not his own gain acess to his mouth. He felt slender fingers in his hair and running down his neck bone, giving him pleasure . Soon the kiss stopped and they sat together foreheads touching. They held each other. Sherlock spoke, his voice breathless. "I love you John Watson. I want to make love to you. Please." John kissed him again as he murmured "I want that too."

Ten minutes later found them at Sherlock's flat. Gently John helped his soon to be lover off with his clothes, and lay him down on his bed against the soft pillow. John kissed his boyfriend's bare chest causing Sherlock to moan as John's lips grazed his nipple. He watched as John then took off his clothes.. Sherlock ran his fingers down his own body and pleasured himself as he , John then went to him. Sherlock raised his knees. ( as one would do when one does sit ups.)

Thus exposing his nude body and his entrance to his lover. John covered Sherlock's body with kisses. John then did something that made Sherlock cry out in such pleasure. He had genty licked his lover's sweet entrance. This caused the young man to scream out John's name. John then took his lover in his arms as his cock gently and lovingly entered Sherlock's body.

As Sherlock felt John suck his nipples leisurely,he murmured "Oh John! I would be soo lost with out my Boswel." John felt Sherlock's slender fingers exploring his body. He heard Sherlock whimper as John's tongue found Sherlock's cock. John found it to be the most beautiful feature on his lover's body . He took it in to his mouth and gently sucked the tip. Again causing Sherlock to whimper."Oh John , I love you. I am now ." They made love that night. Soon Sherlock lay nestled in John's bare arms, breathing easy and feeling his eyes he murmured,"John,my Boswel," he soon drifted off to sleep as John held him and kissed him one last time. "Yes,I am your Boswel,Now and always. Now sleep" He closed his eyes and soon found sleep.

ok soo what do you think?

this is a Au story ( not sure where it came from. )

the guys are both nineteen in this story, and still in school. And i do like sarah but i don't like her coming between sherlock and Watson. Sherlock has John's heart )

And the song is Abba's the winner takes it all.

should i continue?

and IShouldbeoverthis

this story is for you. hope you like .


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Sherlock lay nestled in John's bare arms, breathing easy and feeling his eyes he murmured,"John,my Boswel," he soon drifted off to sleep as John held him and kissed him one last time. "Yes,I am your Boswel,Now and always. Now sleep" He closed his eyes and soon found sleep.

this next bit is in Watson's pov

Later I lay naked yet content in my lover's bed. I looked over at the glorious wonderful ivory skinned yet toned body that lay beside me. The long thin arms that held me tightly yet gently. The pale chiseled face which was framed gently by his dark curls. This was the man I so loved. The man who had my heart . I gently kissed my sleeping lover's lips as I caressed his wonderful jawline.

Slowly Sherlock opened his eyes sleepily and smiled at me shyly. Again I kissed him. As I did I felt the wonderful sinewy arms around my own nude body tighten and my lover's face nuzzle in to my collarbone. I heard Sherlock's sleepy voice murmur " John." I gently kissed the top of Sherlock's head "Good morning , my Dear Mister Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock looked at me. "Thank you for last night." My fingers gently began to make lazy circles on Sherlock's thighs (which cause him to moan at the sheer pleasure of the feel of the fingers on his own bare flesh). He spoke almost in a whisper 'John?' I responded'Yes my dear Sherlock?" Sherlock lay with his head on my chest while resting his hands on my bare stomach. 'Is this what it is to be in love? Truly in love?"

I kissed him gently on the lips 'I believe so." As I spoke, I could tell something was waying heavily on his mind .I cupped his face in my hands . "What it Sherlock." Sherlock looked at me with sad but hopeful eyes. I heard him sing softly

SAY YOU'LL SHARE WITH ME ONE LOVE ,ONE LIFE TIME. LEAD ME, SAVE ME FROM MY SOLITUDE. SAY YOU WANT ME WITH YOU HERE BESIDE YOU... ANYWHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO. JOHN THATS ALL I ASK OF YOU."

So there it was, Sherlock Holmes the school recluse,( who I had just taken as my lover) the person who no one at our school could get close to was asking me , no begging me not to leave him. He didn't want to be alone any more. He had chosen me to fall in love with.

I gathered Sherlock lovingly in my arms. "Sherlock, on my heart and my love for you, I promise that I will always be here for you. I love you more then I have ever loved any one in my life." He smiled at me shyly and then closed his eyes. Again I hear "My Boswel" I ran my hands through his hair and then kissed his pale cheek. "Yes Your Boswel. Now and always. I promise you that all i say is true. I love you." I see him smile sleepily, He then falls asleep in my arms feeling safe.

ok this is a wierd spot

the song is from one of my fave musicals Phantom of the opera.

hope you like.

sorry Jason Layton. I couldn't find a abba song that fit this chap. I did look

hope you like this chap

( note to my readers of my Janto ( torchwood ) fics

I am still working Yani and his prince

and dingo and roo and my others

but sherlock and watson popped in

( note to gwencooper456) this is in a different uni then my beautiful family uni

hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

I gathered Sherlock lovingly in my arms. "Sherlock, on my heart and my love for you, I promise that I will always be here for you. I love you more then I have ever loved any one in my life." He smiled at me shyly and then closed his eyes. Again I hear "My Boswel" I ran my hands through his hair and then kissed his pale cheek. "Yes Your Boswel. Now and always. I promise you that all i say is true. I love you." I see him smile sleepily, He then falls asleep in my arms feeling safe.

this next bit will be in the third party.

The next day they tended their morning classes and had agreed to met in the cafeteria. John had walked Sherlock to his first class and had pulled him aside and gently kissed him."I love you."Sherlock closed his eyes as he lost himself in that kiss. He loved the chills and thrills it sent through his sighed contently as he watched John leave for his own classes .His phone buzzed as a text came. YOU, ME, LUNCH JW ." He smiled as he headed in to class and took his usual seat at the back of the room.

His mind was not on his classes or the subject which he found deadly dull any way. The professors never paid attention to him. Which now he was thankful for. He'd catch up later as par usual. He never worried about his grades which were top of the class even though he never cracked a least, not in class any way.

His mind was free to think about more pleasant things, the event that happened last night in his bed, in his John's arms. This is how he got through his morning was counting the seconds till he would see his Boswell. He skips his last class and goes to the cafeteria. He sits unnoticed as the room begins to fill up with students chatting and coming in for lunch . No one paying the slightest attention to the School's loner.

He glanced around silently and then closed his eyes and sighed quietly 'Oh my Boswel, please find me."Suddenly he became aware of lips softly touching his own. Gentle fingers softly caressed his cheekbones.

Sherlock opened his eyes to gaze in to his lover's face. The face that he had been wanting to see all morning. He smiled in to the kiss. He felt two arms around him. He sank willing in to John's arms. John whispered in his ear "Hello my dear sherlock" John gently kissed his forehead and looked at Sherlock tenderly and spoke softly "Have you eaten? I'll get us some lunch yah?" Sherlock nodded as John rose and gently kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back ." Sherlock watched him leave and smiled to himself 'He loves me.' He sighed 'He, John, loves me." he softly sings to him self.

MAYBE THIS TIME, I'LL BE LUCKY . MAYBE THIS TIME ,HE'LL THIS TIME FOR THE FIRST TIME HE WON'T HURRY AWAY. HE HOLDS ME FAST . I AM HOME AT LAST. I'M NOT A LOSER ANY MORE . LIKE THE LAST TIME AND THE TIME BEFORE.

No one had ever made the young man feel the way John Watson made him feel. Not his parents, Certainly not his older brother Mycroft. His family never bothered with him . He had never had a girl or a boyfriend.

Most people found the young man strange and kept their distance. He had gone through life to this point alone. Then suddenly without warning ,John Watson happen. John made him feel like he had always wanted to feel. John made him feel protected and loved. Last night, for the first time he had felt safe in another person's embrace. He sighed to as he continued to sing softly.

NOBODY LOVES A LONER SO NOBODY LOVED ME. I WANT TO BE PEACEFUL, I WANT TO BE HAPPY. THATS WHAT I LONG TO BE. HE'LL MAKE ALL THE ODDS GO IN MY FAVOR. YES, HE'LL MAKE SOMETHING BEGIN. IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN HAPPEN SOMETIME. MAYBE THIS TIME. MAYBE I'LL WIN.

ok again weird spot.

jason hope you like the song Its from the musical cabaret MAYBE THIS TIME ( the movie) i tweeked it to fit

and assaissin hope you get over slashma soon. and

hope you like

there will be other next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night, for the first time he had felt safe in another person's embrace. He sighed to as he continued to sing softly.

NOBODY LOVES A LONER SO NOBODY LOVED ME. I WANT TO BE PEACEFUL, I WANT TO BE HAPPY. THATS WHAT I LONG TO BE. WILL HE MAKE ALL THE ODDS ARE IN MY FAVOR. WILL HE MAKE SOMETHING BEGIN? IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN HAPPEN SOMETIME. MAYBE THIS TIME. MAYBE I'LL WIN.

"Sherlock?" He turned his head to see the fresh and smiling face of his best friend ( the only other person other then his beloved John who gave Sherlock a second glance) Molly Hooper. He smiled warmly at her. "Hello Molly." She returned the smile .They had been friends since public school. She never put him down, and they stuck up for each other.

He looked over his shoulder for John, (who was now paying the cashier at the lunch line. Their eyes caught and John winked at him. He blushed as Molly sat down."Lockie, are you ill? you're flushed. You're watching some one aren't you? Who is it ? Tell,tell" Sherlock smiled shyly as Molly looked at him " It's John Watson isn't it?You kept that one dark didn't you? So spill it there Lockie please."

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Don't call me Lockie" Molly laughed and was about to speak when John came back to the table, food tray in hand. He glanced over at Molly and smiled as he set the tray down and sat down besided Sherlock. He took Sherlock's hand in his."I got all your faves."He kissed Sherlock's cheek. Blushing Sherlock looked over at Molly then back to John who then draped his arm around Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder. "Molly, you remember John. He and I are ummm... Together." Molly smiled broadly "Oh my god. Really?Together? Oh Lockie I am soo happy for you both."

She got up "I will leave you alone then. But you..." She looked at Sherlock "You call me later and tell me all " She then left before either one could protest. Sherlock watched her go. Then he looked back at John lovingly. He closed his eyes as he felt John's fingers gently touch his cheekbones. John's lips gently touched his , again sending thrills through out his body.

Suddenly a shrill voice broke through "Oy lookie here Anderson, the FREAK HAS A BOYFRIEND."

ok weird spot i know

gee i wonder who that was. Any guesses?

jas , assassinof rome. hope you like. Assassin hope i didn't make you die again

hope you like

ohh and any one who wants to slap Donovan or to get told off every time she calls "Lockie" freak in the series should stick around for the next chap. don't worry she'll get hers

oh and about the nick "Lockie " the reason for it was because i tried to think of a nic that molly could have called him when they were kids..


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt John's fingers gently touch his cheekbones. John's lips gently touched his , again sending thrills through out his body.

Suddenly a shrill voice broke through "Oy lookie here Anderson, the FREAK HAS A BOYFRIEND."

The next part will be in John's pov.

As Sally Dovanon spoke I could feel Sherlock's body stiffen and also tremble in my arms. I glared at her,as I spoke " You're not really that funny Donovan, So why don't you just piss off and leave him alone." She smirked "Why should I? Every one knows he's the school freak. Isn't that right FREAK." Again I felt Sherlock tremble slightly. I knew he didn't like confrontation .

I saw him cast his eyes down to the floor and I felt his body sink back in my arms almost like he was trying to get away from the woman, and her hurtful words.I gently squeezed his hand which earned me one of his darling shy smiles. "What's the matter freak? Your new pet speaking for you now?."Something in me reached my boiling point. I knew I had to defend the trembling man I held in my arms against this woman and her taunts. I knew i had to defend the man I loved's honour.

I spoke through clenched teeth. "He is not a freak, and I am certainly not his pet. Now speaking of pets , why don't you take that flying monkey you call a boy friend and find a dark corner somewhere and have him light your tampon to blow your box apart cause from what I hear thats the only bang either one of you will ever get."

Sherlock and I then rose as I spoke to him "Come on Sherlock we're leaving." I then turned to a open mouthed and red faced Donovan. "Don't you ever call him freak again or you will be sorry you did. Have I made my self clear?' Before Donovan could respond I lead my beau out of the cafeteria and of the school building. We walked in silence for a while hand in hand and then he spoke" Thank you."I smiled "You''re welcome." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it.

Sherlock looked at me"John why do you love me? Why do you want to be with me? The school outcast" I gently touched his cheek with my hands"Because I know that under that aloof, I don't care if people like me attitude, you have, is the man who is sweet and caring and is also the one who now shares my bed." I then kissed him tenderly. We then sat down on the first bench we came to. He then began to sing softly.

I MUST HAVE HAD A WICKED CHILDHOOD. I MUST HAVE HAD A MISERABLE YOUTH. BUT SOMEWHERE IN MY WICKED MISERABLE PAST. THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A MOMENT OF TRUTH. FOR HERE YOU ARE SITTING HERE LOVING ME. WHETHER OR NOT YOU SHOULD. CAUSE SOMEWHERE IN MY YOUTH OR CHILDHOOD. I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING GOOD.

I put my arms around him and hugged him close" The reason I love you and want to be with you is because of one simple thing , because you are you.' I then drew him closer and kissed his pale cheek. We then sat there our foreheads touching. He asked breathlessly "Your place or mine" I smiled at him tenderly "How bout ours.'

ok wierd spot

so how did ya like John telling off the witch and her flying monkey?

Assassinofrome I didn't kill you again did I? hope not.

and jas what do you think of the song?

again i have no idea where this is going . and sorry if LOCKIE is kinda out of charactor but this is the way he's coming out in this one.

oh and sorry for the bit of the cliff hanger at the end.

there will be other chaps.


	6. Chapter 6

I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING GOOD.

I put my arms around him and hugged him close" The reason I love you and want to be with you is because of one simple thing , because you are you.' I then drew him closer and kissed his pale cheek. We then sat there our foreheads touching. He asked breathlessly "Your place or mine" I smiled at him tenderly "How bout ours.'

the next bit is in the third party.

Sherlock looked at his boyfriend "Ours? John, what are ... Are you asking me to move in with you? You want to share a flat with me?' John Watson nodded as he put his arms around his beau "My uncle Stamford owns a apartment building and there is a suite of rooms available and he has said I can have it for free. There is one bedroom. but I thought it would be perfect for Us" Sherlock looked at him shyly 'Us? You and me?"

Again John nodded 'Yes us. I want to share a flat with you. I want you to share my bed... I want you to make it our bed." John then held his boyfriend close and softly began to sing softly and soothingly.

I AM IN YOUR ARMS. BECAUSE , I KNOW I BELONG HERE. I FIGURE IT MAKES WILL BUILD US A FENCE AND WE WILL BUILD US A HOME. I THINK WE COULD BE STONG HERE. NEITHER ONE OF US ARE FOOLS . YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T PLAY BY THOSE RULES.

This next bit is in John's point of view.

Sherlock looked at me and then kissed me tenderly "Oh John oh yes I want to live with you. I wish to make a home with you. I love you like I have loved no other in my life."I smiled as I gently touched my lover's cheek. Sherlock smiled softly yet shyly and we sat together , just enjoying the afternoon, niether one of us concerned about missing our afternoon classes. Sherlock then looked at me "John , where is the suite of rooms? Is it far from campus?" I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to looked at it and read the card out loud '221 B Baker Street."

ok wierd spot again

AOR hope i didn't kill you again.

oh and jas do you know what the song is. i tweeked it abit

hope you all like this

oh and you knew i had to get them to Baker street

oh and John's uncle is base on the charactor inthe real sherlock holmes story the study in scarett. in that story his is the one who introduced the two men

more chapters to come


	7. Chapter 7

This next bit is in John's point of view.

Sherlock looked at me and then kissed me tenderly "Oh John , oh yes, I want to live with you. I wish to make a home with you. I love you like I have loved no other in my life."I smiled as I gently touched my lover's cheek. Sherlock smiled softly yet shyly and we sat were just enjoying the afternoon, niether one of us really concerned about missing our afternoon classes.

Sherlock then looked at me "John , where is the suite of rooms? Is it far from campus?" I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to looked at it and read the card out loud '221 B Baker Street."

I looked at him "Well? what do you think? Should we check it out? " He nodded as we sealed the deal with a kiss. I got my cellphone out "Just let me make a phone call and we can head over. OK?" Sherlock smiles as he nodded . He took hold of my hand , we rose and started off.

We head over to Bakerstreet , when we got there, we were greeted by The landlady ,Mrs Emily Hudson."Jonathan Watson, how are you my dear." I hug the woman close "Hello Mrs Hudson." She then looked over at Sherlock and smiled at my partner warmly, I notice he was oberserving her to see how this new person would treat him. He soon had his answer.

Mrs Hudson smiled warmly again at Sherlock. "Hello, Love and who might you be?" Sherlock glanced at me then shyly extended his hand to the woman "Hello my name is Sherlock Holmes I am ..." I smiled as I put my arm around his waist "Mrs Hudson, This is my boyfriend Sherlock Holmes. We are interested in..." Mrs Hudson smiled "Of course you are interested in the rooms aren't you. Your uncle phoned and told me you would be moving in, Here are your keys."

She smiled as she handed me a set of keys "Go right on up dears , . Feel free to move in me if you need me. And just to be clear I am your landlady not your Housekeeper. " I smiled as I took hold of Sherlock's hand and lead him up the stairs. "Thank you Mrs Hudson."

When we got there we went in to the room. I watched as he walked around looking at the rooms. He looked over at me and smiled shyly. I went to where he stood and put my arms around him. "Well? What do you think? Could you live here?" He looked around and smiled broadly."I could live here." He put his arms around me as he faced me "I love you." we kissed tenderly "I love you too sir." He looked around "So when can we move in?" I smiled and spoke "How does tonight sound?"

There it is that weird spot again

next chap the boys will have a night in at their new flat.

again sherlock and john took over my fan fic writing

jas and AOR i hope you like this part.

so jas how do you think i should get mycroft in here?


	8. Chapter 8

When we got there we went in to the room. I watched as Sherlock walked around looking at the rooms. He looked over at me and smiled shyly. I went to where he stood and put my arms around him. "Well? What do you think? Could you live here?" He looked around and smiled broadly."I could live here." He put his arms around me as he faced me "I love you." we kissed tenderly "I love you too sir." He looked around "So when can we move in?" I smiled and spoke "How does tonight sound?"

He snuggled in my arms."That sounds just wonderful." I gently touched his cheek. I lead him to what was to be our bed. We quickly shed our clothes as he puts his thin wonderful hands on my bare chest.I closed my eyes and moaned at the sheer pleasure of the meer touch of those beautiful hands."Oh god Sherlock ohh god. "

I pull him to me and kiss him feverishly as I felt those hands running over my body.I hear his thin velvety voice "Oh John I love you, Please,please love me .. " I held him "I will always love you Sherlock, Always. Don't ever ever doubt that."

He looked at me"John, what Donovan said today at school. It hurt. I know that I am the school freak. But it hurts." I put my finger to his lips. "Shhhhh I will not have you talk about the man I love like that."I begain to sing softly as I held my lover to me.

I GET A FEELING WHEN I LOOK AT YOU. WHEREVER YOU GO, PLEASE KNOW NOW I WANNA BE THERE TOO. THEY SAY YOU'RE A FREAK BUT I JUST DON'T CARE. AND THEY CAN KEEP ON TALKING STILL THEY'LL GET NOWHERE. I SO I DON'T MIND IF THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND. CAUSE WHEN I LOOK AT YOU AND HOLD YOUR HAND. CAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US AND THEY DON'T KNOW BOUT LOVE.

This next bit is in the third person.

Sherlock lay in his boyfriend's arms. He marveled on how the feeling of John's nude body pressed against his own felt so right. Never in his life had the young man ever felt so wanted, so protected and loved as he felt in his John's arm. Sherlock lay with his head on the man's drifted off to sleep as he heard John's sweet voice gently caressing his ear.

IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT.I'LL HOLD YOU, I'LL HOLD YOU TIGHT. CAUSE I LOVE ,I LOVE YOU SO. I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO. IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT.

ohhh look at that there's that wierd spot again.

Well what do you think?

Jas? AOR? what do you think? and yes Mycroft will make a appearance .

Hey Jas you know the first song bet you can't guess the second one.

hope you like.

i know i have sherlock being the more quiet submisive one but this is how i see him in this.

so any suggestions or requests.


	9. Chapter 9

As Sherlock lay with his head on the man's chest, he drifted off to sleep as he heard John's sweet voice gently caressing his ear.

IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT.I'LL HOLD YOU, I'LL HOLD YOU TIGHT. CAUSE I . LOVE ,I LOVE YOU SO. I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO. IN THE STILL OF THE NIGHT.

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly and rolled over on his side, he smiled at the sight that welcomed his eyes. John Watson lay beside him deep in slumber. As not to wake him, Sherlock put his arms around John. Sherlock ran his fingers over the soft skin of John's back. He marvel at the texture of John's skin. Sherlock gave his lover's face butterfly kisses while caressing John's cheek with his forefinger.

John's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Sherlock sleepily. and smiled as he spoke just as sleepily"Hi." He kisses Sherlock softly ,as the man whispered "Oh god help me , I could lose my self in you, John. " John smiled as he gently touches his lover's cock. Sherlock shudder at the meer touch of his fingers. Sherlock could feel himself getting hard under his lover's fingers.

Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair. "I love you " John smiles as he lays his lover back against the pillows. He sits back and looks at Sherlock. His hand resting deliciously on Sherlock's leg not far from his groin. "I wish to pleasure you Sherlock. May I?" Sherlock leaned back and allow his lover to kiss, caress and touch him at will. Sherlock then feels his John's lips on his cock as John took the tip of it in his mouth. He began his sucking while caressing Sherlock's bare thighs. He brought Sherlock to his climax and then he gathered him in his arms and they lay together. Sherlock sang softly

NOW I AM CALM, SAVE AND SERENE. NOW HEARTACHE AND HURT ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THE SCENE . ITS SO MUCH BETTER THE WAY LOVE SHOULD BE . BETTER FOR HIM. AND IT IS OO SO MUCH BETTER FOR ME.

welll look at that another weird spot.( this is kinda a filler chap.

oh darn I forgot Mycroft. what? ( ohh don't worry Mycroft will make a appearence just not sure how to go about it though

hey jas can you guess the song?

and AOR i was gonna use KILLING ME SOFTLY but i thought i better not.

hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock leaned back and allow his lover to kiss, caress and touch him at will. Sherlock then feels his John's lips on his cock as John took the tip of it in his mouth. He began his sucking while caressing Sherlock's bare thighs He brought Sherlock to his climax and then he gathered him in his arms and they lay together. Sherlock sang softly

NOW I AM CALM, SAVE AND SERENE. NOW HEARTACHE AND HURT ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THE SCENE . ITS SO MUCH BETTER THE WAY LOVE SHOULD BE . BETTER FOR HIM. AND IT IS OO SO MUCH BETTER FOR ME.

Sherlock lay his head on John's chest. He sighed heavily, John heard this , "Sherlock what is it?" His lover looked at him with sad eyes " I am so glad you are in my life. I Love you. With you by my side, the world doesn't seem as cold. I never want to face it alone again." John smiled as he kissed Sherlock's forehead "I promise you Sherlock you will never have to face that world again. I will be right here by your side." He began to sing softy as he ran his fingers along Sherlock's pale limbs

SHERLOCK I'M YOURS. I'M GONNA STAY RIGHT HERE BY YOUR SIDE. GONNA DO MY BEST TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED. NOTHING IN THE WORLD CAN DRIVE ME AWAY. CAUSE EVERY DAY YOU'LL HEAR ME SAY. SHERLOCK, I'M YOURS.

oooops theres that weird ending again.

ohh and mycroft is gonna be in this story soon just wanted to give the boys a nice evening.

and i am sorry the chaps are so sort but that i hope will change

soo jas? AOR( you didn't die again did you AOR)

and Jas do you know the song?

and have you any advice on how to get mycroft in here?


	11. Chapter 11

"I promise you Sherlock you will never have to face that world again. I will be right here by your side." He began to sing softy as he ran his fingers along Sherlock's pale limbs

SHERLOCK I'M YOURS. I'M GONNA STAY RIGHT HERE BY YOUR SIDE. GONNA DO MY BEST TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED. NOTHING IN THE WORLD CAN DRIVE ME AWAY. CAUSE EVERY DAY YOU'LL HEAR ME SAY. SHERLOCK, I'M YOURS.

The next part is in John's point of view.( the time frame for this is later that day )

We had reached Sherlock's old flat to gather up some of Sherlock's belongings to take to Bakerstreet. We went up the stairs arm in arm, laughing and sharing kisses. We had just opened the door and had just taken off our shirts , closing the door behind us. We again shared kisses. We began to explore each other's bare skin . I moaned as Sherlock began sucking my shoulder and caressed my nipples with his fingers.

"Oh John.. Oh I love you ...I.."Suddenly I felt him stop. I looked at him in surprise "Sherlock what is it? Are you ill." He shook his head dumbly and had a confused and terrified look on his face as he looked over my shoulder. I could feel him start to tremble as he had in the cafeteria.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a man sitting in one of Sherlock's arm chairs smoking a cigarette. Sherlock gulped and I heard him stammer" Mycroft... I ... What... we.." As I helped Sherlock with his shirt and then put my own back on, I saw the older man glare at us" What is the meaning of this. Sherlock where the hell where you last night."

Feeling Sherlock's trembling, I put my arm around him and held him as I shot Mycroft Holmes a look. "Who are you. " I demanded. The man rose and extended his hand "My name is Mycroft Holmes I am Sherlock's older brother." He glared at his brother " I asked you a question Sherlock what is the meaning of you staying out last night. And who is this man? " I finally saw a spark of anger flash in my boyfriend's eyes . He left my arms and stood facing his brother."That is none of your business Mycroft. You might be my older brother but you do not and i repeat do not dictate what I do or when I do it. Or with who I do it with. I do not answer to you. This is John Watson, he is my Boyfriend and my lover. We are here to collect my belongings so we can take them to our new Flat."

I took hold of his hand and squeezed it tenderly . Sherlock smiled at me. He turned back to his now red faced brother " You may leave now. We are busy." Mycroft blustered " We are not finished, Sherlock." Sherlock glared at him with his steel grey eyes "Oh yes we are. Now get out." We watched as Mycroft left, muttering to him self and slammed the door. Sherlock looked at me and smiled coyly as he put his arms around me "Now my dear Boswel where were we?" I laughed as my Beau picked me up and carried me to his bed. As he set me down He looked at me "John, may I ask you something?" we soon lay together enjoying the feel of being naked in each others embrace. I nodded "Of Course my dear Holmes you may ask me any thing," He spoke "May I bring my Skull to Baker street?"

ohhh look another weird spot.

now the reason i had sherlock be the one to stand up to mycroft was that i wanted to show that there is a bit of the sherlock we all know and adore in this sherlock

Jas?AOR? hope you like this. ( jas thanks for the recomend of that idea. I read the story and this is the result hope its ok


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock looked at me and smiled coyly as he put his arms around me "Now my dear Boswel where were we?" I laughed as my Beau picked me up and carried me to his bed. As he set me down He looked at me "John, may I ask you something?" we soon lay together enjoying the feel of being naked in each others embrace. I nodded "Of Course my dear Holmes you may ask me any thing," He spoke "May I bring my Skull to Baker street?"

I looked at him for a moment. He stared back at me with those beautiful steel grey eyes of his as I kissed his forehead. "Yes Sherlock you may bring your skull to Baker street. But it is not to come into our bedroom. That is my only condition when it comes to your Human skull." I watched as his face light up. His smile was almost childlike. He kissed me almost like a child would an adult who has giving him premission to eat his favorite candy before a main meal. "Oh thank you John."

We kissed again and then he settled down in my arms "Thank you John."I feel him kiss my chest and sigh contently. I gently rest my hand on the small of his back."So once we take your stuff over to Bakerstreet tomorrow , what would you like to do. We have the whole weekend." He sat up and looked down at me. His pale beautiful skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He smiled at me shyly "Would you take me dancing?" I looked at him in surprise" You want to go Dancing?" I knew Sherlock didn't like to go out and never came to any social events. He nodded " I wish to show off my new beau and to finaly be the envy of all the naysayers who say I am unlovable." He lay back in my arms and looked at me pleadingly " So may we go dancing?"

ok again weird spot

but this is for Jas.

so what kind of place should John take his beau dancing?

any ideas?


	13. Chapter 13

He sat up and looked down at me. His pale beautiful skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He smiled at me shyly "Would you take me dancing?" I looked at him in surprise" You want to go Dancing?" I knew Sherlock didn't like to go out and never came to any social events. He nodded " I wish to show off my new beau and to finaly be the envy of all the naysayers who say I am unlovable." He lay back in my arms and looked at me pleadingly " So may we go dancing?" I carassed his wonderful pale skin, as he closed his eyes and drew in his breath. I gently kissed his shoulder as I spoke softly

" Dancing it is then. How be tomorrow after we get your stuff unpacked at Bakerstreet, we go out on the town. We can go out for ..." I gather him up in my arms "Then we can go Dances at the Club of your choice. "

I watched as once again the childlike smile came across his lips. I kissed those lips, as my hands caressed his bare back. I spoke encouragingly" But for right now, I want to make love to my very sexy and I might add my Very very lovable boyfriend." I began to kiss his shoulder, his moans of pleasure that reached my ears sounded like music.

OK again weird spot( And i know its kinda short but.,,, I will do longer ones later)

got an idea about the next chap

but i thought i would finish this for you

Jas,AOR hope you like.

enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

I watched as once again the childlike smile came across his lips. I kissed those lips, as my hands caressed his bare back. I spoke encouragingly" But for right now, I want to make love to my very sexy and I might add my Very very lovable boyfriend." I began to kiss his shoulder, his moans of pleasure that reached my ears sounded like music. We made love and soon fell asleep.

The next part is in third party.

The following day they spent most of the morning unpacking boxes and settling in to their new Baker street flat. They had found a spot over the mantle for Sherlock's human skull in the livingroom. Sherlock smiled at John shyly as John went to where he stood and touched Sherlock;s cheek." Are you happy my dear Holmes?" Sherlock nodded "I have never been so happy." He smiled again "I finally feel like I have a home. A place I belong. I know that I was made for someone." John gathers him in his arms and kisses him and softly sings.

YOU WERE MADE FOR ME. EVERY THING ABOUT YOU TELLS ME SO. YOU WERE MADE FOR ME. DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW. OUR HANDS WERE MADE TO HOLD EACH OTHER TENDERLY.

John kissed him again and looked in to his lover's wonderful steel grey eyes and continued

WHEN I KISS YOU ON THE LIPS I KNOW THAT YOU ARE MADE FOR ME.

After they had unpacked , they spent the afternoon in each others arms, in bed, kissing , making love and napping on and off. As John slept in his arm, Sherlock watched the man he loved sleep. He gently stroked his lover's hair and softly sang to himself .

"THAT OLD DESPAIR , THAT HAS BEEN OFTEN THERE. IT SUDDENLY CEASES TO BE, FOR I WOKE ONE DAY. I LOOKED AROUND AND I SEE. THAT SOMEBODY WONDERFUL WANTS TO BE WITH ME.

Sherlock gently kissed John's bare shoulder which caused the later to open his eyes sleepily. He smiled as Sherlock gently touched his cheek. "Hello, wanna go dancing?" Sherlock smiled as he nodded. As they got ready to head out John smiled to him self as he hear his boyfriend singing to himself.

WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME . JOHN I WANT MY ARMS AROUND YOU. THAT CHARM YOU HAVE ABOUT YOU. IT WILL CARRY ME THROUGH TO I'M IN HEAVEN AND MY HEART BEAT SO THAT I CAN HARDLY SPEAK. I KNOW I FIND THE HAPPINESS I SEEK WHEN WE ARE OUT TOGETHER , DANCING CHEEK TO CHEEK.

ok jas and AOR. here is a chap to tide you over till i get the night club scene figure out in my head. Jas any idea what the songs are? and AOR see told you this series wasn't over.

hope you like this chap.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock gently kissed John's bare shoulder which caused the later to open his eyes sleepily. He smiled as Sherlock gently touched his cheek. "Hello, wanna go dancing?" Sherlock smiled as he nodded. As they got ready to head out John smiled to him self as he hear his boyfriend singing to himself.

WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME . JOHN I WANT MY ARMS AROUND YOU. THAT CHARM YOU HAVE ABOUT YOU. IT WILL CARRY ME THROUGH TO I'M IN HEAVEN AND MY HEART BEAT SO THAT I CAN HARDLY SPEAK. I KNOW I FIND THE HAPPINESS I SEEK WHEN WE ARE OUT TOGETHER , DANCING CHEEK TO CHEEK.

This next bit is in the third party.

As they walked along the london streets arm in arm, John smiled, as he snaked his arm around his partner's waist and put his hand on Sherlock's hip. Sherlock too smiled as he did the same. As the two young men continued, Sherlock sang softly

I'M JUST MAD ABOUT YOU WATSON. WATSON, ARE YOU MAD ABOUT ME? I'M JUST MAD ABOUT YOU WATSON, AND I THINK YOU'RE MAD ABOUT ME.

Smiling John suddenly pulled Sherlock in to a ally way. He then gently pressed his lover against one of the walls and gave him a scorching kiss. Sherlock shuddered as he felt John's hands rest on his hips. How he longed for his John, his Watson to take him then and there. But he settled for his John's lips gently kissing his face. He felt his lover's hands gently caressing his back and his ass. As John felt Sherlock's wonderful lips gently kissed his ear, he murmured. "Oh Sherlock...

A LOVE LIKE OURS COULD NEVER DIE. AS LONG AS I HAVE YOU NEAR ME. BRIGHT ARE THE STARS THAT SHINE, DARK IS THE SKY, I KNOW THIS LOVE OF OURS WILL NEVER DIE. AND I LOVE YOU.

Five minutes after gentle kisses and caresses, they stood together in each others arms,gazing intently in each others arms. Sherlock broke the silence "I love you John." John gave him one last kiss "My dear mister Sherlock Holmes I love you too." John held out his arm " Shall we go dancing?" Sherlock nodded as he took hold of the offered arm. They made their way in to the night to continue their evening romance and dancing.

ok there is that weird spot

jas, AOR this is a filler chap.

hope you had a happy easter.

Jas can you name the songs?

and AOR hope you didn't die again

the next chap will be the night club.


	16. Chapter 16

Five minutes after gentle kisses and caresses, they stood together in each others arms,gazing intently in each others arms. Sherlock broke the silence "I love you John." John gave him one last kiss "My dear mister Sherlock Holmes I love you too." John held out his arm " Shall we go dancing?" Sherlock nodded as he took hold of the offered arm. They made their way in to the night to continue their evening romance and dancing.

The next part will be in John's pov.

We walked along the Edgware road, hand in hand in the night air. I noticed him looking at our hands then back at me then back at our hands and I saw him smiled shyly. I brought his hand to my lips and gently kissed it. I saw him blush slightly as he again smiled at me. He spoke, his eyes shone brightly " John I want to show you off tonight. "

It was now my turn to blush at this statement. We soon came to the establishment Sherlock was taking me to. I looked at the sign on the front of the building "The Bohemia." I stopped and looked at him in surprise "Sherlock, this is the Bohemia." He returned my stare " I am aware of that John." The Bohemia was one of the most exclusive highend gay clubs in london.

"Sherlock , I am not dressed for this kind of club." We both had decided on dress shirts ,slacks and jackets. He kissed my cheek and opened the door "John you look fine. " As I walked through the door of the club ,he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Once inside Sherlock had just put his arm about my waist as a Handsome dark haired woman approached us. "Sherlock darling. It is so good to see you again. We have missed you. Come , come sit down . Your table is waiting." She lead us to a table for two. As we did , people greeted us warmly. I watched as Sherlock went from the shy young man I knew from school or who I now shared my bed and my heart. I noticed that Sherlock was not present. This Sherlock was confident and almost lord like and very dashing.. He pulled my chair out for me "Won't you sit down my darling Boswel?" I smiled warmly as again he kissed my cheek. We sat down at the table , Sherlock then took hold of my hand and gently caressed my thumb with his own.

"Now Sherlock are you going to intruduce me to this handsome young man who has managed to put a smile on those beautiful lips of yours."I had to marvel at the way that Irene Adler greeted him .It was such as one would a prince who was returning to his kingdom after a long absent. Sherlock seemed to thrive on this positive attention( the same way he was when we made love) I saw him smile the shy smile that I had come to love " Irene. may I intruduce you to my Boyfriend John Watson. John, this is Irene adler. She and her husband Godfrey Norton own this establishment. "

ok i know this is a weird spot

Jas Aor hope you both like this

Irene and her husband are from the Holmes story a Scandal in bohemia.

more club chaps to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Irene Adler greeted him such as one would a prince who was returning to his kingdom after a long absent. I saw him smile the shy smile that I had come to love " Irene. may I intruduce you to my Boyfriend, John Watson. John this is Irene adler. She and her husband Godfrey Norton own this establishment. " Irene greeted me warmly " It is nice to meet you Watson,"

Sherlock rose and extended his hand to me "Dance with me John?" I nodded as I accepted his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. As he lead me around the floor., I heard him sing softly to the song that was playing

AT LAST, MY LOVE HAS COME ALONG, MY LONELY DAYS ARE LIFE IS LIKE A SONG OH YEAH, AT LAST, THE SKIES ABOVE ARE BLUE. MY HEART IS WRAPPED UP IN CLOVERS, SINCE THE NIGHT I LOOKED AT YOU.

He kissed me tenderly and gently touched my cheek with his. As I placed my head on his shoulder I heard him continue his singing,.

I KNOW I FOUND A DREAM THAT I COULD SPEAK TO. A LOVE THAT I COULD CALL MY OWN. I FOUND A THRILL TO REST MY CHEEK TO. A TRILL THAT I HAVE NEVER KNOWN. OH YEAH WHEN YOU SMILE, YOU SMILE OH AND THEN THE SPELL WAS CAST. FOR HERE I AM IN HEAVEN. FOR YOU ARE MINE AT LAST.

As he finished , I smiled as I cupped his face in my hands and gazed intently in to my beau's beautiful grey eyes. I was aware of people watching us,he smiled as he held me close as we danced. I glanced around at the crowd of people, and noticed that there was a young man standing at the bar watching us, not me but Sherlock. He was undressing Sherlock with his eyes.I decided to stake my claim to warn the young man that the man who I held in my arms was mine.

I drew Sherlock's face to my lips and gave him a long lover's kiss. After the kiss Sherlock put his arms around my waist. I sighed as I felt his hands on my ass. As we danced I kept my eye on the young man at the bar. He was now frowning as he watched us. I spoke to my boyfriend. "Sherlock, who is the young man standing at the bar." He glanced over at the bar where the young man stood. " Oh thats James Moriarty."

UH OH there is moriarty.

wonder why he's watching our lad so intently

will he stir up or try and stir up trouble.( he can try but don't worry our boys are safe in my hands)

Jas?AOR? WELLL? what do you think? ( the song is A tweeked verson of AT LAST)


	18. Chapter 18

As we danced I kept my eye on the young man at the bar. He was now frowning as he watched us. As Sherlock lead me back to our booth and as we sat down, I spoke "Sherlock, who is the young man standing at the bar." He glanced over at the bar where the young man stood. " Oh thats James Moriarty." I looked at him puzzled as I spoke" But who is he? Why is he staring at you? Is he a Ex boyfriend?"

Rolling his eyes as he put his arms around my waist, Sherlock shook his "Hardly, He's more of a wanna be boyfriend. He has been after me to go out with him for months and I have turned him down every time. But he won't take a hint." Sherlock smiled as he cupped my face in his hands and gently kissed me and drew me in to his arms. "But he is wasting his time, I am happy and content . I am in the arms of the man I love . I do not need a stupid flaming twat like James Moritary. My Boswell , know that it is You that has my heart." He began to sing as his breath gently tickled my ear.

I'M GONNA STAY RIGHT HERE BY YOUR SIDE, I WILL DO MY BEST TO KEEP YOU SATISFIED. NOTHING IN THE WORLD CAN DRIVE ME AWAY. CAUSE EVERY DAY , YOU'LL HEAR ME SAY. JOHN I'M YOURS.

I smiled as I made my self comforable in his arms. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He drew it to his lips and took a puff. He held it to my lips and I took a puff, as I did my lips grazed his fingers deliciously. We sighed contently as we looked at each other. He pulls me for a kiss . I feel his hands against my shirt "Oh John my dear darling Boswell. I love you." I looked at him as I licked my dry lips " Sherlock I think I want to go home."

ok theres that weird spot

hope you like.

oh and hint J M will make another appearance in the next chap.( but not to worry our boys will come to no harm)

Jas? AOR? what do ya think?

jas do you know the song?

and AOR you died again didn't you?


	19. Chapter 19

We sighed contently as we looked at each other. He pulls me for a kiss . I feel his hands against my shirt "Oh John my dear darling Boswell. I love you." I looked at him as I licked my dry lips " Sherlock I think I want to go home."

Sherlock held me close "May I have one last dance before we go?" He looked at me tenderly yet pleadingly. "Please?" I nodded as he he then lead me back to the dancefloor and he gathered me in his arms and held me close. As we danced we were suddenly interupted as I felt a tap on my shoulder "Excuse me Poppet may I cut in? "

I glanced over my shoulder and glared . It was James, I saw Sherlock glare at him "No James you may not. I am not interest in dancing or doing any thing else with you." James pouted " Oh please Lockie Just one dance. You know you can't resist me." Sherlock frowned as he spoke as he kept his arms about me while addressing Moritarty.

"Funny, I thought I can and I have. and I am going to do so now. And don't call me Lockie , there is only one person who calls me Lockie and you are not her." I had to grin at this , I knew that only our friend Molly ever called Sherlock Lockie and sometimes could get away with it.

I spoke to Moritarty "Sod off will you. Sherlock is taken and is off limits. He has a boyfriend." To prove my point I kissed Sherlock fully on the lips complete with tongue and then looked at James "Do I make myself clear?" Smiling at this and at the look of disapointment on James's face. Sherlock took hold of my hand and lead me away as we made our way out of the Bohemia and into the night air.

ok weird spot .

jas? AOR? do you like? There will be more chaps ( I think there will be a romantic night at Baker street for our darlings in the next chap.) sorry its sort of short .


	20. Chapter 20

We hailed a cab and soon were heading home. Sherlock soon nestled in my arms and sighed contently. I kissed the top of his head again causing him to sigh again. Suddenly I noticed my boyfriend's demeanor had changed again.

Gone was the confident, prince like stature that he had exhibited in the Club. This Sherlock was my Sherlock, my shy, quiet , reserve Sherlock. The young man who hated confrontation, that was the Sherlock I now held in my arms.

He looked at me with those beautiful steel gray eyes as he smiled at me shyly."May I kiss you my Boswel?"I smiled at him,"Of course you may My dear Holmes." He then drew me closer to his side and cupped my face in his hands and drew my lips to his. He then gave me such a kiss as I have never had in my life. His lips were claiming ownership of my own. The kiss was urgent, yet tender. Soon we arrived at Bakerstreet and we paid the cabbie , and headed in side to our flat.

The next part is in third party.

Once Inside the flat, John took hold of Sherlock's hand and lead the way to their bedroom. He then lead his lover to their bed,then he helped him off with his clothes and gently sat Sherlock down on the bed. Sherlock watched as John removed his own clothes and came to his side and sat down beside him and kissed Sherlock tenderly.

Sherlock gave him a small sad smile which John noticed. John cupped Sherlock's chin in his hand as he looked in to Sherlock's eyes lovingly " Sherlock whats wrong? Are you not happy with me?" Sherlock held him close as he kissed John's shoulder. "Oh John. I am happier then I have ever been in my whole existence. I am just scared that something will happen to spoil what we have. "

Sherlock sighed as John again touched his face gently "I am scared of losing you John.

TONIGHT I'M YOUR COMPLETELY. YOU GIVE ME LOVE SO SWEETLY. TONIGHT I CAN SEE THE LIGHT OF LOVE IN YOUR EYES. BUT WILL YOU LOVE ME TOMORROW.

Sherlock pause and looked deep in to his lover's eyes as he felt John's hand caressing his bare torso.

Sherlock then continued to sing I'D LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOUR LOVE. THAT ITS THE LOVE I CAN BE SURE OF. SO PLEASE WILL YOU TELL ME NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO ASK AGAIN. JOHN WILL YOU LOVE ME TOMORROW.

As they lay together John whispered in Sherlock's ear, his answer "Your Boswel will love you tomorrow and forever."

ok hope you like.

AOR i killed you again didn't i?

and jas? what about you? what do you think?

there will be more. Might bring Mycroft back and ( his maybe boytoy lastrade.)


	21. Chapter 21

As they lay together John whispered in Sherlock's ear his answer "Your Boswel will love you tomorrow and forever." John had poured them two sifters of brandy and Sherlock lay with his head on John's shoulder as he ran his fingers over his lover's rib cage. As he did he heard John sigh blissfully as he took a sip of Brandy. They then locked eyes, and they set down their glasses on their nightstand.

the next part will be in John's pov.

I cupped Sherlock's face in my hand and drew Sherlock's lips to my own. I heard Sherlock sighed as my tongue gain access to his mouth., his mouth was soft and warm and so very as I often found very inviting. Tonight was no exception. I sighed as I felt Sherlock's long slender fingers exploring the most intimate parts of my body. Nimble wonderful fingers, that knew how to make it sing under their touch. My own fingers did their own exploration of Sherlock's body. He smiled and sighed contently as i heard his voice sing softly

WHAT DID I DO WHEN I WAS ALL ALONE. I THOUGHT OF HOW HAPPY I COULD BE,BUT NOW THAT I AM NO LONGER ALONE AND YOU WERE HERE WITH ME. SOMETIMES WHEN I WAS ALONE. I FELT A LITTLE SAD , CAUSE THERE WAS NO ONE TO SHARE MY SONG AND THERE WAS NO ONE TO FLY WITH ME.

BUT THEN SOMETIMES WHEN I WAS ALL ALONE . I THOUGHT HOW HAPPY I WOULD BE . IF I WEREN'T ALONE AND HAD SOME ONE HERE WITH ME.

He looked in my eyes and gently kissed me full on the lips as he continued.

BUT NOW YOU ARE HERE WITH ME, SO NOW I AM NO LONGER ALONE AND NOW I AM HAPPY AND NOW IN YOUR ARMS. . AND ITS WHERE AND HOW I WANT TO BE.

I looked at him and gently touched his cheek. "Sherlock i promise you will never be alone. I love you. And you make me happy ."

OK again weird spot .

the song is a song that Grover on Seame street called what do i do when im alone. ( tweeked of course.

looks over at AOR you didn't die again did you?

and jas? how bout you?

hope you both like.

oh and AOR i will try to get Mycroft and lastrade in this.

not sure how yet.


	22. Chapter 22

I looked at him and gently touched his cheek. "Sherlock I promise you will never be alone. I love you. And you make me happy ."He smiled and returned my gaze. His handsome grey eyes gazed at me contently . He pulled me close and gave me a gentle loving kiss. I then straddled him, Together, with a moan of pleasure from the two of us , our bodies became touch, each kiss of my body, made me love my companion even more.

As I made love to him, I heard him whisper "Oh my darling Boswel. I am yours. Now and for ever."As I kiss his throat, my tongue swirled round his Adam's apple luxuriously.I felt my sherlock's long fingers exploring my bare back. Soon we lay in each other's arms and soon fell asleep.

the next bit will be in third party.

The next morning , Sherlock opened his eyes slowly. Sleepily he rolled over with his arms stretched, expecting to find his lover beside him. To his surprise, the spot was empty. He looked around the room in surprise. Had his relationship with John Watson been a dream.A beautiful wonderful dream to which he must now awake from. His head then cleared and came in to focus. Again he looked around the room, he sighed in relief. "No, it wasn't a dream, This is Bakerstreet. I am in Our bed. " He looked at the night stand that held the two brandy glasses, and also a framed photograph of him and John holding each other. That assured him his relationship with John was real.

But he wonder why he was alone in the bed. Looking around again he called out"John?" There was no answer. Then he noticed a note on John's pillow . Sitting up against the head board, he opened the letter. It read, Sherlock, went to get us some breakfast. Will be back shortly. keep my side of the bed warm. Love you always. Your Boswel. Ps there is tea in the pot on the sideboard while you wait."

ok weird spot again

and i know its short but i wanted to get this up. sorry been so long in writing but my other plot bunnnies took over.

Aor? Jas? AOR, did i kill you again?


	23. Chapter 23

Then he noticed a note on John's pillow . Sitting up against the head board, he opened the letter. It read, Sherlock, went to get us some breakfast. Will be back shortly. keep my side of the bed warm. Love you always. Your Boswel. Ps there is tea in the pot on the sideboard while you wait."

this next bit is in John's pov

As I look in the bedroom door I smile as I looked over at the bed and see the sleeping form of the love of my life.I walked quietly over to the bed and gently sat down. I looked down at him. He looked so peaceful and angelic, his face gently framed by his beautful dark I sit there, I run my fingers through the curls.

I watch as his eyes flutter open and focus. He looked at me , he smiled that sweet sleepy smile. I gently kissed his forehead as he spoke sleepily "You're back." I smiled "yeah , I got us some breakfast."

Sherlock took my face in his hands and drew my lips to his. He kissed me and pulled at my shirt. John may we forego breakfast?" I smiled as I removed my shirt and pants and he pulled me close and we fell back against our pillows. Between kisses I smiled at him "I think breakfast can wait."

ok weird spot

but i wanted to get a chap up

Aor, jas? what do you think?

Aor you didnt die again did you?


	24. Chapter 24

Sherlock took my face in his hands and drew my lips to his. He kissed me and pulled at my shirt. John may we forego breakfast?" I smiled as I removed my shirt and pants and he pulled me close and we fell back against our pillows. Between kisses I smiled at him "I think breakfast can wait."

I heard my lover moan as I took one of his nipples in my mouth and began sucking it. My tongue swirled over it marveling as it often did of the wonderful texture and delicious taste of it. I found my self sucking it hungrly, getting the response I knew I would get. 'Oh John oh My Boswell I love you."I felt his beautiful long fingers running through my hair and down my neck and up and down my bare back.

My own fingers found their way up to his beautiful dark curls as I felt a sudden thrust as Sherlock's cock entered my body. This caused me to cry out in pleasure."Oh Sherlock oh my god I love you. "

This next bit is in the third party.

They made love, not wild passionate love but warm loving caring love. Sherlock snuggled in his lover's embrace and sighed contently. Never had he ever felt so safe so protected as he did when he lay in his John's arms. He watched as John drifted off to sleep. Quietly he kissed John's bare shoulder as he softly sang to him self as he drifted off himself.

ALTHOUGH HE MAY NOT BE THE MAN SOME BOYS THINK OF AS HANDSOME. TO MY HEART HE CARRIES THE KEY. I THANK GOD FOR THIS SOME ONE TO WATCH OVER ME.

ok weird spot and sorry so short.

but i wanted to post a chapter.

any suggestion for other chapters?

AOR I didn't kill you again did i?


	25. Chapter 25

He watched as John drifted off to sleep. Quietly he kissed John's bare shoulder as he softly sang to him self as he drifted off himself.

ALTHOUGH HE MAY NOT BE THE MAN SOME BOYS THINK OF AS HANDSOME. TO MY HEART HE CARRIES THE KEY. I THANK GOD FOR THIS SOME ONE TO WATCH OVER ME.

this next bit is in Sherlock's pov

As I look out at the Thames, the chill in the air was noticeable to all , Every one but me. The reason I did not feel the chill was due to the fact that I had on a wool jumper. Not just any jumper , but one that belonged to man I had given my heart and my body Boswel, my John. I hug myself, and the scent of the jumper and of the man I loved filled my nostrils deliciously. I ran my hands over my arm and drank in the feel of the soft grey jumper. I had pulled it along with some trousers on, when I had woken and had left my man , my John in his slumber in our bed to go for a walk. I gave him one last kiss on the cheek and softly ran my fingers through his hair and then took my leave.

As I made my way through the busy london streets ,I find my self smiling faintly, shly yet sincerely at people which wasn't like me at all. I had never acknowledged people. I never drew attention to my self. As I stand at the railing over looking the themes i sing quietly to my self.

A CHILD AND A FOOL IN ONE. SO SURE I COULD NEED NO ONE. MY HEART WAS ALWAYS ON THE RUN TO NOWHERE. BUT NOW WHEN HE IS HOLDING ME. MY HEART REMINDS ME. THAT NOW I COULD NEVER BE WITH OUT HIM. PLEASE DON'T LET THIS LOVE DIE. FOR I GET A FEELING WHEN I'M WITH HIM. NO OTHER RULES APPLY. BUT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN. THAT IF HE SAID GOODBYE, MY HEART WOULD THINK ITS A CRIME. SO PLEASE LOVE IF HE HAS TO EVER LEAVE ME SUSPEND ME IN TIME.

Suddenly I feel two arms wrap around me. I hear the voice that I had been wanting to hear."You left me." I turn to face my John,and he kisses me fully on the lips . Breathless I brake the kiss and bury my face in his shoulder."I shall never leave you my boswell never." John laughed as he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. "OY is that my Jumper?"

ok here it is the next chap. sorry took so long.

some bunnies are wicked little beasts.

AOR DID I KILL YOU AGAIN?

oh and the song is from the movie Xanadu. its called suspended in time( tweaked of course)


	26. Chapter 26

John laughed as he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. " Oy. Is that my jumper.?"

I smiled shyly and blushed as he pulled me close and gave me a soft lover's kiss. As I nuzzle his neck I whisper" You don;t mind do you My Boswel?" He looks at me tenderly and shakes his head. "Not at abit, my dear Sherlock, not a bit." I smile as I buried my nose in his shoulder.I drank in the double scent that came from my lover and the jumper I wore. John spoke softly " Shall we go home?" I nodded as arm in arm we made our way home.

this next bit is in John's point of view( this is a few hours later)

I stood in the doorway of our bedroom and smiled.I gazed contently at the sleeping pyjama clad form of my beautiful lover laying on our bed. Sherlock was stretched out full length. I shed the track pants i had on. Then I went over and stood and looked down at the sweet face that had captured my heart. Sherlock's pale skin and chisled features were framed in Dark rich curls. I knelt down beside the bed, and gently ran my fingers through the dark hair. I could not help sighing in pleasure that touching that wonderful head of hair gave me. As I looked down at Sherlock's beautiful form ,I sang softly.

THERE IS SOMETHING SWEET AND HE IS VERY KIND. PEOPLE THINK HE'S COARSE AND UNREFINED. BUT I KNOW HE'S DEAR AND HE IS ALSO SO VERY UNSURE. I WONDER WHY NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN IT THERE BEFORE.

I KNOW THAT TO HIM ITS NEW AND A BIT ALARMING. I KNOW HE HAD NEVER THOUGHT THAT WE COULD BE. HE THINKS HE IS NO PRINCE CHARMING . BUT I SEE SOMETHING IN HIM THAT NO ONE ELSE SEES.

I gently leaned over and placed on his sleeping lips a sweet lover's kiss and started to pull away , but two arms suddenly reached out and took hold of me and held me close. I heard" My Boswel." Sherlock opened his eyes and gazed at me contently "Love you." I smiled as we nestled down in each other's arms.

ok weird spot

but its been so long since i posted for sherlock and his boswel.

sorry so long in coming AOR? what do you think? did i kill you again?

the song is from beauty and the beast.

its SOMETHING THERE. ( tweeked of course)


	27. Chapter 27

I gently leaned over and placed on his sleeping lips, a sweet lover's kiss and started to pull away , but two arms suddenly reached out and took hold of me and held me close. I heard" My Boswel." Sherlock opened his eyes and gazed at me contently "Love you." I smiled as we nestled down in each other's arms.

We took each other to our own private world. We lay together, he sighed contently as I ran my fingers through his hair. We turned to face each other, I put my arms around my lover, our eyes melted as one set. I felt his long thin fingers gently running up and down my spine. We soon fell asleep.

this next pov is in third party.

Sherlock sat at a table at the university libary, he was working on a paper on the Big Bang Theory. mith or truth? or just a Television show. Sherlock found the whole subject deadly dull. Across the table sat his best friend Molly Hooper who was working on her own paper. Sherlock set his pencil down and put his chin in his hand and stared off into space. He was humming to himself, lost in thoughts of being in John's bare arms in their bed.

I'LL MAKE JOHN HAPPY. JUST WAIT AND SEE. FOR EVERY KISS HE GIVES ME, I GIVE HIM THREE. OH SINCE THE DAY I SAW HIM. I HAVE REALY ADORED HIM. I KNOW I WILL ADORE HIM FOR ETERNITY.

This next bit is in molly's point of view.

I noticed my friend just staring dreamily in the distance lost I know in his own thoughts. I smiled as I touched his hand " Hello. Lockie... Where are you? what strange, wonderful world are you in. Who is on your mind?" Looking at me, He smiled shyly at me and blushed but he frowned mockingly "Don't call me Lockie." I smiled at him, I was use to this. I knew I was the only person who he allowed to call him Lockie but only sometimes. " Who were you thinking of just now.?"

He looked at me still shyly , but he still kept quiet. But I was use to this side of the young man. Growing up we had spent time together as close friends. We protected each other from school yard bullies. Through out public school and most of our highschool years we had stuck together.

In our early teens I developed a bit of a crush on him but that crush developed in to a strong friendship. We had kissed once when we were eleven . But it was more a have you ever kissed any one kind of thing. We had been sitting on my family's front porchstep. Sherlock had seen it as a experiment . In fact he had said "Moll, would you help me conduct a experiment in one's first time kissing a person of the opposite sex? " I nodded my agreement and shrugged "Sure." Then it just kinda happened. After it had happened we looked at each other and mutually decided that we were better off as friends rather then a romantic couple.

I look at him now. It did my heart good to see my best friend so happy. "Its John isn't it?" Again that shy yet strange but wonderful smile. He nodded as he spoke." I love him, Molly. He makes me like I am the most important person in his world. And oh god when he kisses me... "I smiled at him warmly as I touched his hand." I am soo pleased for you and for him.I can tell you are both in love with each other. I've also have noticed that you've had a look about you. Love realy suits you"

ok weird spot.

what do you think? AOR? JASON? Sorry it took so long.

there will be more. oh and how are you liking the friendship of molly and sherlock in this? should i have john accept her or show just a hint of jealousy? not enough to split our darlings .? any thoughts?


	28. Chapter 28

"I smiled at him warmly as I touched his hand." I am soo pleased for you and for him.I can tell you are both in love with each other. I've also have noticed that you've had a look about you. Love realy suits you"

He smiled as he pushed back his chair and stood up. " Moll,I will be right back, I need to find another book on this oh so thrilling subject." I giggled at this, as I watched him head down one of the aisle. Sherlock had some things he believed in and there were others that he rolled his eyes at. There was parts of science that he strongly opposed and thought was utter nonsense and the Big Bang Theory was one of them.

But at least the paper he was doing did peak his interest. He said it gave him a chance to voice his opinion. I couldn't wait to hear him dispute that the earth wasn't made in seven days or that there was just a huge explosion and the universe was created along with the earth.

Just then my thoughts were interupted by a soft male voice. " Hello Molly, " I looked up "Hi John." It was John Watson , Sherlock's boyfriend, and the one who was responsable for his happiness. He smiled as he set his books down "Have you seen Sherlock? I know he was coming here to work on that paper of his." I motion toward the direction I had seen him go ." He went to get a book." I saw a smile cross his face as he started to move away. He then looked at me "Excuse me Molly ummm i have to.." Chuckling to my self I watched John head down the aisle that I had seen Sherlock disappear minutes before.

This next bit is in John's pov

As I turned down the aisle, my eyes came apon the figure Ihad wanted to see. I smiled as I walked up to the sitting figure. Sherlock was bent over a open book, flipping through its page. I noticed he was frowning. I smiled again to myself as I got closer " Idoits." I heard him mutter. "How can they say that God created the universe and the earth in seven day. " I watched as he opened another book. He read another passage and then i heard him again mutter. " As for the supposed "Big Bang. that seems more unlikely. How could people believe such nonsense. And.." he paused then continued as he snapped the book shut and looked in my direction with those beautiful steel grey eyes. "When is my boyfriend going to stop staring at me . When is he going to come over and kiss me?"

ok this chap i wanted to bring out the part of sherlock that we all know . the one who thinks nearly every one around him is as dumb as rocks. ( but i didn't want to make him too too snotty about it. ) in this story he is still the shy quiet one, but I had to get some of the real sherlock in here.

AOR? JAS? got any suggestions or requests? and YES aor i am still trying to figure out how to get the hammster dance in here. oh and how to get mycroft back in here.

enjoy.

"


	29. Chapter 29

he paused then continued as he snapped the book shut and looked in my direction with those beautiful steel grey eyes. "When is my boyfriend going to stop staring at me . When is he going to come over and kiss me?"

This next part is in Sherlock's pov

I see John smiled as he come over where I sit. I look up at him in bemusement . I speak teasingly "Well , Are you just going to stand there looking wonderfuly handsome or are you gonna come and french kiss your boyfriend?" John laughed as he sits down beside me. He then put his arms around my waist , pulls me close, and kissed me soundly. I feel his tongue seek and gain access to my mouth to dance the dance of lover's with my own eager tongue.

"How I love this man, my boswel. When he touches me , Oh the chills and thrills his lips send through me. I never wish to stop him now. Heaven help me." I think to myself. I moaned in pleasure as my hands reach for him. My fingers gently caress his face. We break the kiss and sit with our forehead touching. I feel his hands running through my dark curls. I look at him breathlessly and utter "Home?" He nods as he whispers "Home." We got up and went back to the table to collect our things from the table where we had left them. While we did that we bid Molly good day and headed home to Bakerstreet.

this next bit is in the third party

When they got home, they quickly shed their clothes and made their way to their bed. Sherlock hurriedly between kissing his John's bare skin , lay his lover down among the soft pillows. John took hold of Sherlock's hands and pulled his lover to him."Please Sherlock. I love you. Make me yours. Please Please. Fuck me. Please ..." Obedently and with one huge yet gentle thrust Sherlock poured his cock in to his John's beautiful and wonderfuly tight body. John moaned in pleasure as Sherlock rode his body as he leaned down and began to suck John's taught nipples. He felt John's hands roaming over his own bare skin, making their way to Sherlock's ass .

Sherlock shuddered as he felt a finger caressing his entrance. The mere touch of that finger caused Sherlock to come inside his lover in a giant and glorious wave. Both cried out in pleasure as it passed from the giving body to the body that received his lover's gift. John whimpered as he felt Sherlock withdraw his cock from his body. John cried out at the loss, but then the loss was soon forgotten as he felt Sherlock's body engulfed John's own hard cock.

Sherlock then leaned over so that his lips were wonderfully close to John's ear. " Come for me my love." Sherlock then placed a kiss on John's lips. John cried as he buried his face in Sherlock's pale shoulder as he gave a shudder and came in side his lover's beauitful body. Sherlock gathered him in his arms and held him close. John felt Sherlock's body release his now limp cock and nestle in his bare arms . Spent they lay together tired yet contenty. John gazes in to his lover's face and strokes Sherlock's cheek with his finger. Sherlock smiled as he kissed and sucked on the finger which earn him a moan of pleasure from its owner. "I love you Sherlock." John murmured sleepily as he drifted off . Sherlock nuzzled close to John's bare body and kissed John's cheek softly so as not to wake him. "I love you too, my darling boswel. " Soon he joined his lover in to dreams.

ok AOR

what do you think?

did you die?

there will be other chaps.

any request? i was thinking of having Molly come over for dinner with a date. so that sherlock can do his GAY bit like he did when he met jim in the series.

enjoy.


	30. Chapter 30

Sherlock made his way down the stairs of 221 B Bakerstreet to the front door. He picked up one of the unbrellas from the stand that stood in the corner of the hall. He smiled as he picked it up. Although Mrs. Hudson often told them that " I am your Landlady dears not your housekeeper." She often did small things that would say the opposite such as having he and John over for tea on sundays, and things like keeping space unbrellas near the door. She was a mother figure to the two young men. They adored regarded her as a mother rather then just their landlady.

He had just gone out the door and turned to close the door behind him when he heard the tiniest,pitiful cry he had ever heard in his nineteen years. It was coming from the far corner of the porch. Sherlock made his way towards the sound. He knelt down and came face to face to a small white slightly wet kitten with the most beautiful yet pitiful blue saphire eyes he had ever seen. He looked at her curiously." Hello there. And who might you be, my little one?" The little cat looked at him with those expressive eyes and gave another tiny cry. The young man held out his hand. Curiously the kitten gingerly walked over to the out stretched hand. The tiny creature allowed him to pet her damp coat.

Sherlock spoke softly "You are a pretty little girl aren't you." The kitten crawled in to his lap and begain rubbing against him, Sherlock smiled to him self as he begain to softly sing to the tiny creature who had made herself at home in his arms

.SOFT KITTEN, WET KITTY YOU ARE A LITTLE BALL OF FUR. SOFT KITTY LISTEN TO YOU PURR."

Sherlock rose carefully as not to bother the little bundle that now nestled herself in his arms. "I bet you are hungry. Let us see if we can find you a little something shall we?" He then took her indoors, in search of food and a clean dry towel.

AOR, Jas, i would like you to meet the new Queen of Baker street. Her name is Moro. ( She is a white turkish Angrora with a wonderful fluffy tale)

and she is the creation of Acuna Magnus Bane. ( please see Acuna's wonderful story Big cat.) I am just borrowing her.

Well Acuna did i do the Queen justice?

more chaps to come.

oh and the song is from the tv show the BIG BANG THEORY. ( TWEEKED OF COURSE.)


	31. Chapter 31

Sherlock rose carefully as not to bother the little bundle that now nestled herself in his arms. "I bet you are hungry. Let us see if we can find you a little something shall we?" He then took her indoors, in search of food and a clean dry towel.

A Little while later, after a gentle towel rub down, and combing of sleek white fur, the pair settled down on the couch. The kitten purred loudly as Sherlock's long sleek fingers roamed over her now like velvet fur. He coo softly in her feline ear."There we are, my little poppet. Now you aren't just a pretty little girl any more. Now you are a elegant little lady. Yes you are. " He picked her up and tenderly rubbed her cheek against his softly began to sing to her.

LIFEFORM , TINY LITTLE FELINE LIFEFORM. MY PRECIOUS LITTLE FELINE LIFE FORM. I LOVE YOU. ABOO PE DO PE DO...

A loud purr came the small form as she head butted his a soft male voice was heard from the door. "So is this a private party or can any one join in?" Sherlock smiled as he watched John come over and sit down beside him and they kissed tenderly as John put his arm around Sherlock and looked at the beautifull blue eyes that gazed back at him " So my dear mister Holmes, Are you going to introduce me to your young friend here?"

ok I know this is a short chap.

but in the next chap there will be more of this scene with the Guys and the little Queen,

hope you like so far. oh and the song is from the star trek movie generation. ( The Charactor Data sings it. its called Life forms. ( tweeked of course.)


	32. Chapter 32

Sherlock smiled as he watched John come over and sit down beside him and they kissed tenderly as John put his arm around Sherlock and looked at the beautifull blue eyes that gazed back at him " So my dear mister Holmes, Are you going to introduce me to your young friend here?"

This next bit is in sherlock's point of view

I smiled at him as John patted the kitten's head. John then kissed my cheek as I made the introduction" John , I would like to introduce you to Moro,I would like for you to meet the love of my life John Watson." John reached out and patted the tiny kitten's head which causes her to purr and rub her head against the hand ." A pleasure to meet you, miss Moro." He then put his arm around my shoulder and cupped my chin in his hand " And Its a pleasure to kiss you.." I smiled in the kiss.

Moro got down off the couch and went to explore her new home, and to use the little kitty's room that Mrs Hudson had helped me assembled for her in the flat's untity closet. Smiling as we watched the creature for a few minutes . John asked me where I found her , I explained how I had found her on our front porch. He smiled his special smile that was for me and me alone as he pulled me close and kissed me.

He then rose and extended his hand to me . "Shall we?" I smiled as I rose and accepted the hand and my lover led me to our bed. He laid me down on the soft pillows, I then watched as he and began to take of his shirt. I smiled and leaned back to lay against the pillows and watched my lover take off his clothes and then John came over to my side and straddled my body.

I softly moaned in pleasure as my wonderful lover 's soft lips caressed my now bare chest. I heard my John sigh " You're wearing too meny clothes." John's hands made their way down to the buckle of my jeans and unfastened them. John took them off my body along with my underclothes and tossed them aside. My brain went spinning as John proceeded to ride me . "Oh god I love him." We kissed, fondled and caressed and pleasured each other. We then soon after, fell asleep contently in each others arms.

This next part is John's point of view.

Later I opened my eyes and looked around the room sleepily. I smiled at the thin pale bare arms that were now wrapped around my own bare body. I could felt Sherlock's warm soft breath tickle the back of my neck. Sherlock in his slumber snuggled in closer to my body. He murmurs my name in his sleep. I then look around the room and my eyes caught sight of something that made me smile. Beside the bed laying on the Purple slik shirt Sherlock had discarded when we had made love, was the tiny kitten. I smiled at her "Good morning little one."

The little cat looked at me with big blue unblinking eyes and gave her reponse in the form of a loud meow. "Shhh ." I gently scowled her. " You will wake the wearer of that shirt. Then you will lose that comfty bed on which you now lay." She got up stretched and then lay back down and nuzzled her nose in the soft purple fabric . I watched Moro close her eyes and went back to sleep. I had to smile to my self " Well looks like i'm not the only one who likes the smell of that shirt."

well what do you think?

AOR? ( i KILLED YOU AGAIN DIDN'T I?

JAS?

again Acuna magnus what do you think? hug again thank you for letting me borrow "the queen of Bakerstreet,"


	33. Chapter 33

Moro got up stretched and then lay back down and nuzzled her nose in the soft purple fabric . I watched Moro close her eyes and went back to sleep. I had to smile to my self " Well looks like i'm not the only one who likes the smell of that shirt."

This next bit is in the third party.

Sherlock sighed contently as he lay back in the warm,soapy bath. His long sleek legs stretched out in front of him. He ran his long fingers through his own damp curls absentmindedly. His mind was on one thing, or rather one person. The person who was the one constant in his Watson. He sang softly to himself as he ran his hands over his own pale wet skin.

WASN'T SURE ABOUT HIM, WHEN I FIRST MET HIM. BUT I KNOW I COULDN'T FORGET HIM . I WASN'T SURE IF HE WANTED ME AS A FRIEND OR HIS LOVER. FOR I HAD HEARD THAT HIS LIFE WAS HAPPY WITH ANOTHER. BUT AS TIME WENT BY I KNEW OUR LOVE HAD GROWN STRONGER.I JUST COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER. I KNEW I COULDN'T LET HIM GO. I JUST KNEW I JUST HAD TO TELL HIM SO, THEN HE'D KNOW. THAT I COULDN'T LIVE WITH OUT HIS LOVE. I WANT TO HAVE IT ALL THE TIME.

Sherlock sighed contently, allowing the wonderful warmth of the sudsy water to envelope his bare body. So deep in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open, nor did he notice the two beings( one a two legged human and the other a four legged feline) enter. Suddenly he felt fingers that were not his own, gliding up and down his bare arm. A soft male voice tickled his ear as it spoke. "So Moro and I thought we'd come and see if our man would like some company while he was in the bath."

this next bit is in Sherlock's pov.

As I slowly opened my eyes , I smiled as my eyes came apon my boyfriend and the small white cat that stood beside the tub. I smiled at my companions as I rose and stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my hips. I bent down and stroked the kitten's head " Hello, Poppet."I gently kissed the top of her head and stood back up. Smiling at this, John took another towel and began to dry my nude body. This caused me to sigh in pleasure , as John kissed my shoulder. I felt my body shiver as the towel fell from my hips and I felt the cool air on my still damp skin. I sang breathlessly as I felt John's lips on my bare shoulder.

NO ONE KNOWS THAT YOU ARE SO UNDERSTANDING EVEN THOUGH THEY THINK MY LOVE IS SO DEMANDING . BUT EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT ME. I KNOW WE BOTH AGREE, THAT OUR LOVE COULD AND WAS MEANT TO BE.

John took hold of my hands, and we made our way to our bed, leaving the queen of Bakerstreet, Moro sound asleep on my discarded purple shirt. ( which she seemed to have taken a liking to, weither I was wearing it or not. Lucky for me I had several) John laid me down on my back, against the soft pillows. I looked up in to the face of the man I loved. I reached up and gently stroked my John's cheek."I love you my dear Boswell." I sighed as I kissed him and lost my self in his arms,

I then moaned in pleasure as I felt John caressing my cock ,I felt my self grow hard under the mere touch of those wonderful fingers,.John quickly shed his own clothes as I leaned back against the pillows allowing my own fingers over my bare body. Soon John came back to the bed and to me, He soon gathered me in his arms and processed to kiss, fondle and touch me at will. Each time my lover's cock entered my body, sent tingles through my body. I always felt safe in my John's arms. Soon I lay with my head on his bare chest just enjoyed laying together in each other's nakness. I spoke softly " John you make me so happy." then I kissed his chest and sang as I caressed his bare arm.

YOU MADE MY TEARS GO AND NOW I'M NOT CRYING. WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME , I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING. WHEN PEOPLE WANT TO STOP AND STARE. I KNOW I 'WONT REALLY CARE . JUST AS LONG AS YOU IS THERE.

I felt his lips kiss my temple. I heard him whisper " I will alway here for you my dear mister Sherlock Holmes." I sighed contently knowing the words he said were the truth. As I drifted off to sleep I heard my lover's voice softly lull me.

I KNOW I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE REALLY MINE . MY HEART HAS TO HAVE YOU ALL THE TIME. NOW I KNOW YOU'RE REALLY MINE.

ok weird spot i know

Aor? what did you think?

Jas? do you know the song( tweeked of course)

Acuna? what do you think? please review.


	34. Chapter 34

I felt his lips kiss my temple. I heard him whisper " I will alway here for you my dear mister Sherlock Holmes." I sighed contently knowing the words he said were the truth. As I drifted off to sleep I heard my lover's voice softly lull me.

I KNOW I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVE. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE REALLY MINE . MY HEART HAS TO HAVE YOU ALL THE TIME. NOW I KNOW YOU'RE REALLY MINE..

The next bit is in the third person.

As Mrs Hudson opened the door to 221B Bakerstreet, She was greeted by the newest lodger. She chuckled to herself as the small creature rubbed against her leg. She proceeded to pick the kitten up, gently stroking the soft white fur. "Hello dear. So you're Moro.I'm Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock and John asked me to look in on you while they are at their classes. " She paused and wagged " I just hope they remember I am their landlady not their ruddy zookeeper. That goes for you too little missy. " She smiled warmly as the young kitten purred and batted playfully at the woman's Hudson laughed at this. "Now then, lets get you fed. I have a nice bit of fish for you." She set the kitten down and opened the door. Obedently the kitten trotted beside her down the stairs.

This next bit is in Sherlock's pov.

After my final class that day,I quickly walked to my locker and opened it.I put my books in and took out my coat and my blue wool scarf ( a birthday gift from my John) and closed the locker."Hello ." I looked up and smiled "John." John smiles as he kisses my lips tenderly. I find myself moaning softly into the kiss. When the kiss ended , we gently touched foreheads. I couldn't help smiling as John spoke "How are your classes going?" I rolled my eyes at this question. "Dull. Don't know why I bother with these classes." John laughed at this, as he put his arms around me. "Now my dear mister Holmes don't be a snob." I laughed as I drew John closer and nuzzled my lover's neck. I drank in his scent. It was the scent of the man I loved. I loved the smell, but not as much as I loved the man him self

Once again we kissed oblivious to the passersby. John broke the kiss as he held out his hand inviting me to take it. I took it readily. John spoke." Are you ready to go home? " I nodded, we made our way out of the building and home to Bakerstreet.

When we got to Bakerstreet, We were greeted by Mrs Hudson. "Ah boys you're home." We hugged her and kissed her cheek. Shyly I smiled as I spoke "Good afternoon ."

Just then a white ball of fur came bonding in the room. Smiling broadly I crouch down to greet the kitten "Hello my little poppet. I missed you a good little poppet for Mrs. Hudson while we were at class? " She purred her answer as I scooped up the little cat and hugged her close . John put his arm around me and reached down to stratch Moro's chin as Mrs Hudson spoke " She was good as gold , dear boy and better."

I looked at her and smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Mrs Hudson for tending to her today. " I stood up with Moro in my arms, then we bid Mrs Hudson a good afternoon and we headed up the stairs. As I closed the door behind us and had no sooner set Moro down when John pinned me to the wall,and kissed me.

Breathless I gently pushed him away, I then held out my hand to my handsome lover. "May I make love to my Boswel?" John smiled as he takes hold of my hand and drew it to his lips. I can't help but sighed contently at this. It was like this when ever John's soft lips touched my bare skin with either his lips or his fingers.

this next bit is in John's point of view.

I smiled as I let Sherlock lead me to our bedroom. I watched as Sherlock suductively took off his clothes and went to lay down on our bed,against the soft pillows and waited. His beautiful grey eyes full of lust. I went to his side and after I had shed my own clothes and sat down on the bed next to him. I smile as I hear Sherlock whimpered in his desire as my fingers caress his bare skin. I close my eyes in the pleasure that touching this pale ivory skinned beautiful man did to me. His own fingers danced over my body.

We soon brought each other to each of our climaxes. We then lay in each others arms, just enjoying the feel of the other's skin. Sherlock had his hands resting on the small of my back. His head resting on my chest. I heard him sigh contently as I ran my fingers through his dark hair. How I loved his curls, the way they cradled his pale handsome face. How I loved him. He soon shifted and we spooned. Sherlock soon fell asleep in my arms.

As I lay there,I glanced down and smiled for there was Moro sound asleep in the crook of Sherlock's legs. Her head resting comfortably on his leg. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed at me sleeply. Quietly as not to desturb Sherlock, I reached down to the small cat and stroked her head softly as I spoke softly " Hello there gorgeous. When did you sneak in?"

ok i think i will end this chap in this weird spot.

have a q for you. I was thinking of having the next little bit in Moro's point of view. and what should I have her call The guys? should it be her SHERLOCK human and her JOHN human? any suggestions? AOR? JAS?


	35. Chapter 35

As I lay there,I glanced down and smiled for there was Moro sound asleep in the crook of Sherlock's legs. Her head resting comfortably on his leg. Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed at me sleeply. Quietly as not to desturb Sherlock, I reached down to the small cat and stroked her head softly as I spoke softly " Hello there gorgeous. When did you sneak in?"

This next bit is in Sherlock's pov.( and it's christmas time and Moro is has been at Bakerstreet for a few months.)

I walked down the busy London street. John was at the Hospital Clinc where he was doing a shift of volunteering for the medical course he was taking in school. We were going to meet back at Bakerstreet for a quiet evening in. So I was on my own for the afternoon.I marveled at the hustle and bustle that was the week before christmas.

I wasn't use to Christmas shopping. I had never had more then two people to buy for. I only ever bought for my Mother and my brother Mycroft. My father had left the family when I was 12. My family really never had much of a christmas. We usually had our main xmas meal the night before.

Chirstmas day in the Holmes household, was usually spent alone in my room with a book that I always recieved from Mycroft ( I knew mother had pestered my brother to get me something, thats the way it had been for years. She made me do the same)

Last year it had been a book called the How to be a Consulting Detective by Conan Doyle. From my mother,I had recieved a deer stocker's cap. I very rarely wore hats but since it was from mother, I thought I might one day. I had tried it on for John when I found it when I first moved into Bakerstreet. I remember blushing when he told me I looked dead sexy in it.

But this year, christmas was going to be different. I had more then two people to buy for. People that I actually cared about buying for. There was Mrs Hudson who showed me nothing but kindness, she treated me like a son. Molly, who I had grown up with and adored like a kid sister. my darling , Moro ( who I considered my child.) And of course the love of my life,the one person that kept me centered . my Boswell, John Watson

For Mrs Hudson I had decided on a Silver tea set along wit.h a box of peppermint tea. For Moro, I had bought her a toy cat nip mouse and a beautiful diamond studded collar . Molly, I had boughten a red wool scarf with a matching pair of glovees, For mother,I had got a pale pink cashmire scarf. Mycroft, a pair of grey wool dress socks.

I only had John to buy for. I had no idea what to get the man who I loved . I walked along the street , looking in the windows but nothing came to me. I had just about lost hope when I came apon a store that specialized in leather bound notebooks. I stopped in front of the store window, and smiled to my self. "That's it. Thats perfect."

I went in to the shop and hurried up to the counter. I was greeted by the sales girl" Like hi, Like, can I like help you." I rolled my eyes,I hated talking to girls like this one. Girls who flirted with you wheither you were gay or straight. This one was no exception. It was girls like this that made me glad I was friends with Molly. Molly was pretty , and wasn't flightly like the other girls. That was one reason I loved her as a sister. She never flirted with me.

I spoke to this young woman"Yes, I am interested in purchasing the Leather bound medical journel located in your store window."

The young woman smiled "Like oh my god ,I love that accent. Is that like ya know scottish?" I rolled my eyes at this. Christ i thought how stupid was this girl? "My dear woman, we are in london. It is a British Accent." She giggled "I love guys with accents. They are so sexy."I had to laugh at this, she was right,I did find men with accents very appealing. John had one that I found very adorable and very sexy. I smiled politely "My dear young woman, the Journal if you please."

there a chap done. Hope you like.

Sherlock's shopping trip will be continued in the next chap. giggles what did we think of miss like valley girl shop clerk. gigggles. I brought her in to show the part of sherlock that thinks women are do dos but again not have him be rude.

Jas? AOR? did you like? and what did you think of the book Sherlock got from Mycroft. reconize the Arthur? ooops i mean author? did you get the reference? sorry no song in this chap.

hope you liked.


	36. Chapter 36

The young woman smiled "Like oh my god ,I love that accent. Is that like ya know scottish?" I rolled my eyes. "My dear woman, we are in london. It is a British Accent." She giggled "I love guys with accents. They are so sexy."I had to laugh at this, she was right,I did find men with accents very appealing. John had one that I found very adorable and very sexy. I smiled politely "My dear young woman, the Journal if you please."

She went and got the journel " Like are you like going to medical school? Or is like your father a Doctor who you are going to give it to? Oh my god Doctor who... You ever watch that show? It is like totaly awesome. My Fave like doctor is like the 10th doctor. I think he is like sooo sexy. Totally makes my boyfriend so like jealous. Like then there is Jack Harkness.. like what a like dream boat..."

She prattled on about the show, as she rang my purchase in. "God," I thought" what is it about fictional tv charactors that made most people ramble on about them. " John and I did watch Doctor Who but we watched for the science part of the show. Half the time we never even noticed the actors or actresses , we mostly concintrated on the story lines.

But we did agree that the actor John Barrowman who played Captain Jack Harkness was dashing and quite good looking. As was the gentleman who played the 10th Doctor himself, David Tennant, I always admired both his and the Captain's coat.

I quickly paid for the journal ,I then thanked the young woman and left the store. I then made my way home to Bakerstreet.

This next bit is in John's pov

That night Sherlock and I lay in our bed, watching Christmas shows and sipping brandy. I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. Moro lay in the crook of his leg , with her head on his knee, she was purring loudly as Sherlock gently stroked her soft fur. We watched the TV screen as a round headed boy named Charlie Brown searched for the true meaning of Chirstmas, while trying to direct a christmas play. He finally finds it with the help of his best friend and his blanket.

I chuckle as I watch as the best friend's sister tries to put the moves on another boy who played the piano. "You know "Lucy" reminds me of Sally Donovan. Both are loud mouths and tends to be mean to every one around her. I wonder if Anderson plays the Piano..." Sherlock smiled at this " Of course he does, have you ever seen Donovan's pants at the knees? Laughing we turned our attention back to the telly and watched more of the cartoon.

I felt him then cringe as he heard "Lucy" call the round headed kid a Blockhead in front of the rest of the kids. The reason was because he brought a almost bare tiny tree for their christmas play which "Charlie Brown" was directing. I felt Sherlock cringe more while we watched the rest of the kids laughing at him. Even Snoopy, his stupid looking beagel laughed at the poor kid, Man's best friend indeed. But then as he wondered out loud "Isn;t there any one who knows what christmas is all about"

His best friend with the blanket, told him that "I can tell you what christmas is all about " and then takes centre stage and recites the Gospel according to Luke. then once he is done he tells "Charlie" Thats what christmas is all about." Sherlock watches this last part in silence, and sighes.

I gently kissed Sherlock's forehead , He looked at me sadly. "Sherlock? whats wrong my love." But he didn't say a word until the end of the show. His head lay against my shoulder.I gently kissed him as he smiled softly as he spoke " I can identify with Charlie and even as silly as it sounds that tree. I know what it is to be unpopular, to be called a name such as blockhead or... Freak,"

I gathered him closer and turned his face towards mine and kissed him tenderly. "Sherlock you are not a freak. You are the man I love. Remember what Linus said dear Sherlock . That he didn't think it was a bad little tree and that all it needed was a little love. " I gently kissed him " You, like that tree just needed a little love. Love that I give you whole heartedly . Always remember that."

Just then Moro opened her eyes and looked over at us. I saw Sherlock smile at her as he cooed to her. "Hello my pretty little lady." He patted the spot between us "Would you like to come and cuddled with 'Mommy' and Uncle John? We have your spot already for you."

This last bit for this chap is in Sherlock's pov

We watched as Moro got up, stretched and leapted over my leg. She then walked up to where we lay and snuggled in close. As I gently stroked her fur, I heard Moro purr as she often did when I petted her. John and I look at each other and smiled as Moro then got up, got off the bed and went over to where my purple dress shirt lay in a heap beside the bed . ( I had discarded it when John and I had gotten in to bed). Moro laid down on it and promtly fell asleep. I nestle in John's arms and sighed contently as I feel his hand running down my bare arm. I close my eyes and fall asleep in my lover's embrace , breathing easy and feeling safe as i often did in his arms.

ok finally finallly finnally i got this chap done. i would have put it up last night but we had a mini black out and i lost all the stuff I had added , but i managed to remember most of what i had done. and this is the result.

hope you like. i am planning a xmas day chap. there will be a dinner party xmas eve at bakerstreet.

again hope you like. The show the guys were watching is one of my faves "A Charlie Brown Christmas."


	37. Chapter 37

We watched as Moro got up, stretched and leapted over my leg. She then walked up to where we lay and snuggled in close. As I gently stroked her fur, I heard Moro purr as she often did when I petted her. John and I look at each other and smiled as Moro then got up, got off the bed and went over to where my purple dress shirt lay in a heap beside the bed . ( I had discarded it when John and I had gotten in to bed). Moro laid down on it and promtly fell asleep.

I nestled in John's arms and sighed contently as I feel his hand running down my bare arm. I close my eyes and fall asleep in my lover's embrace , breathing easy and feeling safe as I often did in his arms.

this next part is in the third party.

They decided to have a small dinner party christmas eve, then, would spend christmas day just the two of them. They had invited several people which included Sherlock's mother which meant a invitation to Mycroft as well.

Since the day at Sherlock's old flat, They had managed to stay clear of Sherlock brother. It didn't however stop Mycroft from calling Sherlock on his cell phone. The calls were always the same. It was always the heated arguement . They would also end the same way. A enraged Sherlock yelling in to the receiver.

" You are not my father, Mycroft. Yes I am still with that man." The first time John had heard this , he frowned at this, " who the hell did Mycroft Holmes think he was." John had muttered under his breath. He would listen in as the conversation continued.

Sherlock would raged in the phone " His name is John . John Watson, I love him and he loves me. We are together. No! you listen, Just because you have no love life so to speak, doesn't mean you have a say in mine. You can not tell me what to do. You do not dictate my life . So you can just piss off."

Then Shelock would slam down the phone and pick up his violin and begin to play a sad yet angry tune. John would sit and watch as his lover would lose himself in the music. John would let him play for a few minutes then he would go to Sherlock's side and gently bring him out of his mood, with gentle kisses on his bare neck and gentle hugs. He would speak softy" Sherlock , I'm here."

Sherlock would then put the instrument down and lean in John's arms and would close his eyes. "Oh John . He says you will leave me . That I will drive you away. That no one can love me. That no one will ever love ..." Sherlock would sigh sadly as he would nestle his nose in John's collarbone. John would speak soothingly

"Don't let him get to you. Don't you dare.. He is so wrong. You are lovable.. and very sexy. I Love you. And I know for a fact there is a certain feline in this very flat that adores you as much as I do. So never ever doubt that you are loved. Because I know for a fact, that Moro and I will never ever leave our Sherlock. That I can promise."

John would then, kiss Sherlock's forehead as he would smile and they would retire to their bed. After making love, Sherlock would fall asleep in John's arms murmuring "My boswel.."

Moro often got up on the bed and snuggled in close to her "Mummy." She would at these times lay in the crook of his arms, purring soothingly. She would also rub his chin with her head as if to say "Its ok ' Mummy' , Uncle John and I love you."

Then Sherlock would kiss John softly on the lips , and then gently kiss the top of Moro's head. Moro and John would look at each other knowingly. It was as though they both knew Sherlock was upset and that it was up to the two of them, to be there for him.

ok this chap bunnie got a mind of its own. don't worry Jas the next chap will be the xmas dinner party. ok one Q should i invite Sarah? or would it be mean to do to sherlock? I am thinking I shouldn't have her there... , bad enough i have Mycroft coming. I wanted to show the side of Sherlock that stands up to his brother.

well AOR, Jas? what do you think.

any one else? please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Then Sherlock would kiss John softly on the lips , and then gently kiss the top of Moro's head. Moro and John would look at each other knowingly. It was as though they both knew Sherlock was upset and that it was up to the two of them, to be there for him.

This next bit is in the pov of the feline mind.( Its about two days before christmas, )

I had watched "Mummy " and "Uncle John." put strange things up in the flat. Things like a small fur tree in a silver pot with odd looking balls and wierd looking lights on it. ( "Uncle' had burned the end of a couple of his fingers on the string of lights, in which "Mummy." had gently 'kissed them better' as he called it and lovingly tended to Uncle's wounded digits . ) The tree now stood in the corner of the livingroom.

Another was a plant with red flowers on it. A pointsomethingorother. This sat on the small kitchen table. I was not allowed to take a bite of it or play with the leaves if they fell on the floor. When I had tried "Mummy." had scoop me up and said "No, no litte kitty, you must promise "Mummy" never ever to eat those leaves. They aren't good for little kitties." I had huff indignantly. Little Kitty Indeed ! I was not a little kitty! I was a little lady. And little ladies do not eat or play with plants. But I stayed away from that plant with the funny name.

The strangest was something "Uncle " called "Mist le Toe. I had sniff it once ,It had made me sneeze , which had made "Uncle" laugh as he picked it up out of my reach . I figured out it was just a flower tied in a bundle that was hung up side down in the door way, with a red piece of red. I also had decided to stay clear of it much like the pointsomethingorother plant.

"Uncle." insisted they hang up the Mist le Toe in the door way of their bedchamber. I notice they would act silly when ever they stood under it. "Uncle." would tenderly grab "Mummy. " pull him close and "Bite" him. As he did, Mummy would murmur "John... My Boswell, God I love you."

"Uncle ' would smile as "Mummy" would return the "Bite.""Mummy." would speak with his eyes closed. "John.. My Boswel " After such "Bites." They would disappear in to their bedroom for a game of "Rough housing." and more "Biting." I had figured out that this was part of their "Mating ritual" They must find it exhausting play as they would often fall asleep in their bed afterwords, In nothing but their skins, their bare limbs encirling each other, their noses nuzzling each other and cooing to each other softly. Some times I would join them on the bed for some , other times I would leave them alone to give them some private time.

At such times, I would go out the catdoor that had been put in just for me. I would then head down stairs to visit Mrs Hudson. Hers was the other door that had a special door for me. I could come and go as I pleased through these doors, The front door was the only one that didn't have one.

That was one of the few rules "Mummy" and "Uncle John." had for me. I was not to go outside by myself. Not that I ever wanted to. 221 Bakerstreet was my Kingdom, why would I want to leave it.

Mrs Hudson would greet me warmly as I rubbed up against her leg. "Well hello Little Madame. Have you come to visit your 'Auntie'? Are the lads having a night in? Well come on then,lets have a girl's night in shall we . Tea and Coronation street await." Mrs Hudson would smile and gently pat my head. She then lead the way to her small would then present me with a nice piece of fish for my supper and we would settle in her livingroom. for a "Girls night" as she called it.

Ok weird spot i know ( not sure about this chap.. but here it is.)

should i continue in Moro's point of veiw for the xmas party.? any suggestions? hey Jas, did you get the bit about the fairy lights? gigggggles couldn't resist. hugggs.

So AOR? Jas? what do you think? there will be at least one more xmas chapter then on to other things..


	39. Chapter 39

This next part is in the third party. ( It's the day before Christmas eve day)

I had just come from my last class before the holidays and just wanted to get home to Sherlock. As I entered the flat, I was greeted by Moro who was chasing a imaginary piece of fluff about the room.

I smiled down at her as the tiny cat came over to where I stood in the door way. She rubbed against my leg and purred loudly. I spoke to her as I gently picked her up,"Hello, little one, where is your 'Mummy'? Is he home yet?"

I looked around the room. I smiled as I looked over and saw my boyfriend sound asleep on the sofa. He looked so incredibly sexy laying there. He was clad in one of the purple shirts that he looked so delious in. He also wore a pair of tight black jeans and his feet were bare. His black messy curls framed his beautiful features. He looked so peaceful laying there.

I spoke softly as I set Moro down."Come on ,Mo, lets go fix some tea shall we. " I took off my coat and hung it up in the hall closet.. I headed to the kitchen, I took a few steps then looked back in the direction of the sofa and was greeted by the beautiful soft grey eyes and the smile that had me by the heart. I smiled at him "Hi," Sherlock just lay staring at me with a cute smile ghosting his lips . I blushed "What?." Again he just lay there staring at me. I made my way over to him.

Sitting up , Sherlock made room for me as I lay across his lap on my stomach. He smiled as he looked at my ass and rested his hand on the small of my back. He spoke teasingly" John has any one ever told you, you have a very sexy bum.?" I laughed at this as he put his hand on my ass as he begain fingering it. I teased back. " My Boyfriend, last night in fact while he had his cock up it. He has also told me " I said with a jibe and a snicker" That my ass is very very kissable."

A smile and a slight blush spread on my boyfriend's beautiful face as he spoke "OH really?Well, it would appear that, your boyfriend is correct. Your bum is very sexy and yes , it is very kissable." He then leaned over me and i felt his lips softly kiss my ass. I moaned in pleasure as I often did when he kissed any part of my body.

I then adjusted my self so I was laying on my back with my head in his lap ,so I could look up at him. I sighed contently as he ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly as my own fingers ran through his own curls. When we broke the kiss he leaned back as we sat there, gazing at each other contently. he spoke "I love you." I sat up as we cuddled together, sharing kisses and touches. We then gazed contently at the Christmas tree we had spent the day before decorating.

I then reached in to my pants pocket "I bought you something." He looked at me in surprise as I handed him the small box. He smiled shyly. "You didn't have to get me any thing John."

this next bit is in Sherlock's point of view

He smiled at me as he kissed me again and spoke softly "Sherlock, its christmas ,, its a time of giving gifts to people you love, there is no set limit." Shakely, I took it as he assured me "Just so you know,this is not your Christmas present. Its just something I saw in a shop window and thought I must get this for the man I love, so I did" My hands still shaking, I opened the small jewerly box. My breath caught as I whispered "Oh John its beauitful."

For in the box was a elegant silver man's ring, but what made my heart swell with love, was what was on the ring. On the ring was a small silver skull. John looked at me with love "Do you like it." I put the ring on my finger and then kissed my handsome beau . I spoke as I put my arm about him."I love it my darling Boswell, and I love you." John looked at me"Sherlock, Consider this a promise ring. I hope that if ever you doubt my love for you,you have only to look at this ring and know I love you"

k weird spot.. but hey what cha gonna do

there will be a couple more xmas chaps then i will move on...

hope you like... and there is still momma Holmes's visit...

Jas? AOR? what did ya think?


	40. Chapter 40

I put the ring on my finger and then kissed my handsome beau . I spoke as I put my arm about him."I love it, my darling Boswell, and I love you." John looked at me"Sherlock, Consider this a promise ring. I hope that if ever you doubt my love for you,you have only to look at this ring and know I love you" We rose and made our way to our bedroom,pausing only to kiss under the mistletoe hung in the door way. As we did, John pinned me against the door frame and kissed me. " I want you... Oh god help me I want my Sherlock." I returned his kiss "Then it is he that his Boswell shall have."

John took me by the hand then and led the way to our bed. We sat down on the bed together as he then drew me to him and placed on my lips a soft lover's kiss and began to unbutton my shirt. He eased it off my shoulder as he began to kiss my bare skin. The shirt fell to the floor. As he continued kissing me, I tugged at his shirt. Soon My Boswell was in the same state of undress as I. Clad only in our jeans. John straddled me and I put my hand on his ass and began to caress it.

I got a moan of pleasure as I pinched his ass firmly but gently at the same time .My lover retalied by taking one of my nipples between his teeth and bit down on it .This sent a extreme feeling of mixed pleasure and pain that made me cry out his name. I felt his fingers entertwine in my hair as I threw my head back and let a moan escape my dry lips. "Oh John ." We soon shed the rest of our clothes.

John then covered my body with his own. His fingers again entangled themselves in my hair as our lips connected in a most searing kiss. His tongue gained easy access to my willing mouth. My own fingers caressed his chest and I fingered his wonderfully hard nipples. I then rolled on my stomach and offered up my ass to my Boswell.

I shivered happily as I felt him lick, caress it with his tongue then he made his way to my entrance and again a wonderful shiver came over me as John kissed it tenderly. Then I cried out in pure pleasure as my lover thrusts his hard cock in to my ass."Oh John... I love you. My body is yours , fuck me please. I want you to fuck me ." He leaned down and gave the small of my back small tender butterfly kisses,then rested his head on my back.

My head sanked deep in to the pillow under it. I hear him sigh " Oh Sherlock, you are soo wonderfully tight.. I love you." I clutched at the bedding as my Boswel rode my body, kissing it , making it his again and again. This caused me to cry out in sheer tormented pleasure. As he did , John brought us both to our climax. We soon collapsed in each others sweaty arms. I nestled in his arms with my head resting on his bare chest , I felt his soft fingers run along my bare arm. We both sigh sleeply. Before sleep takes me I speak "John?" I feel a kiss on the top of my head "Hmmm?" I cuddled in closer "Welcome home."

ok I know i know its smutt but its nice smutt. next chap will be part xmas eve and part christmas day

ok so jas? AOR? any one what do you think? and do you want xmas eve to be seen through Moro's eyes?

next the xmas eve dinner party.. what will happen...


	41. Chapter 41

We soon collapsed in each others sweaty arms. I nestled in his arms with my head resting on his bare chest , I felt his soft fingers run along my bare arm. We both sigh sleeply. Before sleep takes me I speak "John?" I feel a kiss on the top of my head "Hmmm?" I cuddled in closer "Welcome home."

This next bit is in Moro's point of view.

It was late afternoon on a day "Mommy" and "Uncle" called "chreestmos."eve. Under the "tree,there are strangely"wrapped boxes. "Mummy." had told me that there was a special one under it for his "little moppet" which i knew was his name for me. I was sunning my self in my favorite spot on the couch, laying in the softness that was one of "Mommy's purple shirt.

I watched as 'Mummy' and 'Uncle' hustled about our flat. My keen ears listened as they chatted. 'Mummy' was upset at fact that his brother was coming. Uncle had taken "Mummy' in his arms and held him ' Just remember Sherlock while he is here that he can not hurt you. I love you. and it will be alright I promise ok?"I watched him 'bite' Mummy tenderly which Mummy sighed contently 'I love you too."They shared another 'bite." Uncle smiled as he gave " Mummy" one last hug. "Come on love its Christmas eve Our first one as a offical couple." I watch as "Mummy." smiled softly yet happily. Though i wasn't totaly sure about humon relationships but even my feline eyes could tell the affection my "Mommy "and "Uncle" felt for each other.

I then heard " But John, "Mummy." whispered "I'd rather spend our first christmas eve as a couple cuddling in bed watching christmas movies." Again "Uncle" bit him and spoke soothingly. " We will do that tomorrow, we will get up early and open our presents and then go back to bed for the day. how does that sound?" This made "Mummy." smile shyly " That sounds wonderful" Mummy then turned to me and spoke as he picked me up " Come on Iittle one let's get you prettied up for your first family event and for when you meet your "Grandmother.' .

This next bit is in John's point of view.

I watched as Sherlock sat on the sofa brushing Moro. I could tell on the look on her face she wasn't too impressed by it. But he managed to get her brushed. He then set her down "There you go my dear moppet. " We watched her scamper off out the cat door meowing at the top of her voice.. I laughed "You do know she is going down to tell her Auntie Hudson on you , right? And we will both hear about it tonight at the party." He nodded as I poured us each a glass of brandy and handed him one of the glasses. "Thank you," he said as he smiled shyly as he took a sip .

I sat down and kissed him tenderly and I put my arm around his shoulders. He sank back gratefuly in my arms,as he sighed "I love you." We sat for a couple of minutes sipping our brandy. He turned to face me and he begain to kiss my neck just above the neck line of my jumper. I then felt his hands go under it and his wonderful long sleek fingers running over my bare skin My own hands started to undo his shirt buttons and they begain to caress his beautiful bare I kissed his chest he murmured "how long do we have?" I glance over at the clock , it was 12:30pm . We had done most of the cleaning of the flat the day before. We just had to set up the food and drinks, and get our selves ready for the arrival of our guests.

I went back to kissing his chest "We have till 4." I then rose and extended my hand to him. He smiled shyly as I lead him to our bed. He sat down and looked up at me with those beautiful steel gray eyes as he reached up and put his hands on my now bare waist. I often noticed how sad and how disponded he looked those first few mintues when I took him to our bed. It was like my lover needed my reassurance that I love him. I began to kiss his long lean neck . I felt him shiver as I ran my tongue over his bare skin"Oh John, I love you so much. I want you." He then began nuzzling my neck. We lay together for a couple of minutes kissing and cuddling, touching. Sherlock spoke. "John?" I nuzzled my nose in his darling black curls"Hmmmm?" He ran his fingers up my chest. "Who was your first kiss? I laughed as I kissed his fore head "Are we talking male or female here?" He lifted his head to look at me.. "Either."

ok ok i know i know wierd spot but

so who were the boys first kisses? ( we know molly was lockies first kiss from a girl ) so who was john's? ( any ideas?) and any ideas for the first males? ohh and there will be more xmas to come ..

Aor,Jas ? what cha think?


	42. Chapter 42

Sherlock spoke. "John?" I nuzzled my nose in his darling black curls"Hmmmm?" He ran his fingers up my chest. "Who was your first kiss? I laughed as I kissed his fore head "Are we talking male or female here?" He lifted his head to look at me.. "Either."

Sherlock nestled in my arms as I spoke" My first female kiss...mmmm. Her name was Mary Morstan and I was 14. Boy did I had the biggest crush on her. All the lads did. Heck ,I think even some of the girls did too. She was well builted if you get my meaning . Always wore tight sweaters and short tight leather skirts. Every lad in school wanted to kiss her. Long story short. It was a kissing booth at the annual school fair. Should have seen the line up... Longest line for a kissing booth in the history of the school." Sherlock got up on his elbows and looked at me " Did you enjoy it?" I laughed as I nuzzled his bare neck causing him to sigh contently.

" To be honest with you. Not really. That was the day I started wondering if I even liked girls. Even when I was hanging round with Sarah last year, I kinda figured out I was gay. And that was when I met a certain tall lad with beautiful dark curls and pale ivory skin. "

Blushing Sherlock smiled shyly at me as I continued. "So, what girl gave you your first kiss, my dear Mister Sherlock Holmes?" He looked at me "It was Molly, We were eleven and it was more a experiment then any thing. Sort of like the "Have you ever kissed some one "scene in the movie My Girl." I smiled at this, "And your first male kiss? " Again he looked at me shyly "My Boswell." I looked at him in amazement. " ME? I was your first kiss? Come on I don't believe you ."Shelock nodded as he spoke " Its true John. That day under the tree. No one ever seemed interested in me ," I kissed his forehead "Not even James Moriarty? He seemed very interested" He shook his head , " No, though the git did try. Tried several times to corner me at the Bohemia for a snog, But I always managed to hold him off. " He then smiled his shy smile "But then came my beloved Boswell." He rested his head on my chest , as he picked up my hand. He began to play with my fingers, as he spoke.

"John,Who was yours" I rolled my eyes as I told him,"It was in high school. it was more a bet for a club I wanted to be a part of. I vaguely remember it . It was the stupid two minutes in the closet thing. I think his name was Herb whatchamacallit.I didn't even get in to the club by the way I don't really consider it my first "real" kiss though." I put my arms around my lover and kissed his forehead "But I do remember who my first real male kiss and my first lover was and is." My reward for this statement was the return of the shy smile. Sherlock spoke , "I wish we didn't have company coming over ."

I glanced over at the still had a couple of hours. I gathered Sherlock in my arms "We have a few hours before we have to get the food ready , Lets just lay here and cuddle and have a nap. Then we will get up and have a shower and get ready. OK?" He smiled as he nestled in close to me and closed his eyes. I felt him nuzzling my chest and murmur "I love you my boswel" I kissed the top of his head " And your Boswell loves you Mister sherlock Holmes."

ok weird spot but hey... there will be more ok what should momma H be like? I am thinking Lwaxanna troi meets auntie mame any suggestions? Jas? Aor ? what should moro's opinion of Grandmama be? oh and of course Uncle Fatso,,,, ( oops i meant Mycroft.

and a special hug for my Brainstormer Merlin's left ,,,,,,,,


	43. Chapter 43

I gathered Sherlock in my arms "We have a few hours before we have to get the food ready , Lets just lay here and cuddle and have a nap. Then we will get up and have a shower and get ready. OK?" He smiled as he nestled in close to me and closed his eyes. I felt him nuzzling my chest and murmur "I love you my boswel" I kissed the top of his head " And your Boswell loves you Mister Sherlock Holmes."

A few hours later, I woke up to find my self in a empty bed. I lifted my head and looked around and smile as my eyes came apon Sherlock who was standing in front of our mirror. He was clad in a pair of form fitting black slacks and was just doing up the Forest green silk dress shirt he now wore. I caught his eyes in the mirror , he smiled as he did up the last button and smoothing the material over his upper body and tucked it in to his slacks.

Sherlock seductively ran his hands over his ass. I smiled as I spoke "Sherlock, You're teasing." He looked at me shyly yet, coyly "Am I?" I lay watching him for a few minutes as he then, ran his fingers through his own still damp , tossled curls. "Yes you are. And you know it." I could feel my self getting hard as my lover continued to get ready. I got up and pulled on a pair of track pants and went over to where he stood.

I heard him sigh as I put my hands on his hips and rested my head on his shoulder. I kissed his pale slender throat to which I heard him moan "Oh my Boswell." I let out a moan of my own when I feel his hands slip in to my pants and begain to softly caresss my inner thigh. We stood like that for a few minutes as I covered his bare neck with butterfly kisses.

Our eyes met then in the mirror again and he smiled his shy smile. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded as I kissed his cheek. "How long have you been awake?"He leaned back in my arms "Not long." I nuzzled his neck, I drank in his clean freshly showered scent. "Mmmm , you smell so good," He smiled shyly and was about to speak when we heard a female voice." Sherlock ? John? Wooho. I am sure I heard them in here ." I smiled as I whispered " You go help Mrs Hudson with the food , and I will go and shower, and will be out in a few ok?"

He nodded as we walked to the bedroom door. We stood for a moment under the mistletoe. He smiled at me shyly as I placed a tender kiss on his lips . He spoke softly "I love you." I smiled "I love you too. I'll be out in ten ." We kissed one final time softly, I then headed for the bathroom as Sherlock headed out to greet Mrs Hudson.

ok finally got a chap done... Jas,, AOR this is for you... again sorry about the wait... case of Summer heat writer's block and other bossy plot bunnies..

next we meet momma Holmes,


	44. Chapter 44

I smiled as I whispered " You help Mrs Hudson with the food , and I will go and shower, and will be out in a few ok?"

He nodded as we walked to the bedroom door. We stood for a moment under the mistletoe. He smiled shyly as I placed a tender kiss on his lips . He spoke softly "I love you." I smiled "I love you too. I'll be out in ten ." We kissed one final time softly, I then headed for the bathroom as Sherlock headed out to greet Mrs Hudson.

this next part is Christmas in Sherlock's point of view.

The next morning , I woke early, the sun shone through the bedroom window. I smiled to myself as I looked over to see the sleeping form of my beloved John laying beside me. My John was sound asleep. I quietly kissed my lover's cheek as not to wake him. "Merry Chirstmas John." I whispered softly. I , then got up from the bed and put on my robe. I paused at the door and looked back at the beautiful man who was still asleep in our bed. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the kitchen. As I did , I was greeted by Moro who meowed her Christmas greeting to me.

I smiled at the little cat who sat on the arm of the sofa. I reached over to pet her head gently and cooed"Merry Christmas my little one. Would you like to help "Mummy" make a special Christmas day breakfast for "Uncle?" The small cat got down off the couch and came up to me and began to rub up against my leg purring. I smiled as I picked up the tiny creature and hugged her close and pressed her cheek to my own. I considered both she and John part of my family.

As I set her down I spoke to her." I will take that as a yes."I made my way to the small kitchen, with the small cat at my heels. Moro got up on a small stool John and I had set up for her by the table, and she watched as I set to work.

Since moving in to 221 B. I had picked up basic cooking skills ( thanks to Mrs Hudson), such as the art of making coffee ( John had taught me that one). I had also learned that one of John's favorite breakfasts was home baked scones ( which was one of the meny things, again under Mrs Hudson's tutelage , I had managed to learn how to prepare . There had been a few minor mishaps with the scones, like my using baking soda instead of baking powder in my first solo attempt. But, John had eaten them with a smile. )

I quickly made a batch of scones and put them in the oven. I than set to work cleaning up. Just as I had finished with the dishes, the timer went off, thus telling me the scones were done. I took them out and placed them on a plate which I placed along with the pot of grape jam ( that I knew John liked), a thermal coffee pot, two coffee mugs on a breakfast tray. I, then, took the tray to the living room and set it down on our coffee table. As I stood back to inspect my work , I suddenly felt two arms snake around me, holding me fast. I then felt a set of familar lips nuzzling my neck.

I smiled as I leaned in to the arms. I heard my lover's soft voice as it tickled my ear. "Morning Mr Holmes." I turned to face him, and we kissed warmly. "Merry Christmas Sherlock" Smiling, I than lead him to the sofa. As we sat down, John smiled as he saw the special breakfast I had made. "How long have you been up?" I shrugged "Not long." He put his arms around me and we lay back on the sofa, and cuddled for a few minutes. We then started to eat the scones.

John took a bite of one of the scones "MMMMMMMM, Oh God. Sherlock, these are great." I smiled shyly as I leaned in "You have a dab of jam on your lower lip my dear Boswell. " He grinned at me wickedly "Yeah? So what are you gonna do about it?" I smiled "This." I gently licked his lower lip with my tongue. I heard him chuckle as he drew me close as he ran his fingers through my hair as he whispered " I could lose myself in those curls." Our forehead touched as we shared a kiss. I found my self on that christmas day falling more in love with my darling Boswell than I was already.

ok wierd spot but there will be more Christmas day... our boys have to open pressies... I also wanted to show the domestic side of our Lockie. How did I do?

Jas, AOR this is for you...

oh and you too Merlin... ( i see you sulking) lololol

any suggestions?


	45. Chapter 45

I heard him chuckle as he drew me close as he ran his fingers through my hair as he whispered " I could lose myself in those curls." Our forehead touched as we shared a kiss. I found my self on that christmas day falling more in love with my darling Boswell than I was already.

this next part is in John's pov

I found my self gently being pushed against the sofa as my lover begain to kiss my neck with sweet butter fly kisses,"Oh my Boswell , I love you." I moan as I felt his hands go under my T shirt to begin caressing my stomach. He helped me off with my t shirt and began to kiss my stomach. Between each kiss he gently ran his fingers over my bare skin. I whimpered at this as I could feel my self getting hard under those long slender fingers.

I then felt him take my cock out of the confines of my underwear. He then sat between my legs and begain to stroke and touch me. I return the favor and began to caress his upper legs with the tips of my fingers.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt his fingers touching both my cock and my entrance. We sat there for a few minutes. He then leaned forward to kiss the tip of my cock lovingly. Thus causing me to moan again in my pleasure. Sherlock then, took my cock in his mouth and gently begain to pleasure me.

Skillfully, my lover brought me to my climax. My fingers then found their way to his hair . They soon lost themselves in to those lush dark curls, I found my self calling out his name as I felt my self cum in my lover's mouth. " OH Sherlock..."

After he had finished , Sherlock then crawled up , so he could lay beside me and gathered me then smiled down at me shly as he spoke." Would you like to taste yourself.?" Weakly I nodded as his tongue gently gained access to my mouth. I marveled at the mixure of tastes that filled my mouth. After the kiss Sherlock adjusted me so that my now limp cock was tucked back in my red christmas pyjama pants. ( a gift from him)

Sherlock, some how managed to find me ones with skulls wearing santa hats. I had laughed at them when he had given me them the night before. He had looked at me hurt "You don't like them?" I put my arms around him and had kissed his cheek. "My dear Mister Sherlock Holmes. I love them. They are perfect. You're perfect."

He had smiled as he watched me put them on. We decided to start our own new Christmas traditions. the first being we each got a new pair that we wore on xmas eve. I had bought him a pair of light blue ones to go with his wonderful blue slik bathrobe.

Now as he settled himself in my arms , resting his head on my chest. He sighed contently as I began to run my fingers through his beautiful dark curls." Sherlock, we do still have pressies to open." Sherlock lifted his head and looked at me in his shy manner ( he often reminded me of a child when he got that look in his eyes)"You are the only present I need." I smiled as I kissed his nose." You're the only present I need too. How be we open the rest of our presents, then go back to bed for the day and watch our favorite christmas movies. Or we could just turn on the Yuletide fireplace channel and listen to the christmas music they play."

He sat up and looked down at me and frowned slightly."But I thought you wanted to watch the Queen's address?" I smiled at him warmly. " Sherlock, I've set the recorder in the living room . " Again he smiled as we sat up."Ok. You get our presents and I shall warm up our coffee." He then picked up the coffee thermos and warmed up the coffee that was in our cups. He handed me my cup and we both took a sip. I smiled as I tasted the fresh brew. We shared a coffee flavored kiss as he took my cup from me.

He then set our cups down on the coffee table. I passed him one of his gifts. " This is from Molly." It was a long slender box. He carefully undid the ribbon and lifted the lid. He smiled as he showed me what it was. It was a riding crop. The card attached read " So you can experiment on dead bodys. Merry Chirstmas love Molly." I rolled my eyes . It was a inside joke between Sherlock and Molly .

One that I never really got no matter how meny times it was explained to me. He began to fondle the crop lovingly as he glanced over at me " John... would you mind if..." I looked at him , knowing full welll what he was about to ask"No Sherlock.. YOU MAY NOT bring that in to our bed room.. so don't even ask..."

Then my lover pulled a dirty pool. Sherlock began to run the tip of the crop along my bare chest. He was looking at me with the Puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. He spoke "Please..."

But this time I would. Although there was a moment when the crop touched my cock, I wanted to submit to him, to allow him to be my master. To allow him to dominate me. But not today. He pouted prettily and I spoke " And No pouting about it. Don't you bat those pretty eyes at me either.. Those gorgeous beautiful eyes..."

ok cliffhanger,,,,,,, right? will John resist... more xmas day to come..

this chap is for three peeps , Merlin's left..( hope you are feeling better and missing you... AOR ( one of boswell's biggest fans. ) and my fave dentish... Jas.( who i wish would drop me a line)


	46. Chapter 46

But this time I would. Although there was a moment when the crop touched my cock, I wanted to submit to him, to allow him to be my master. To allow him to dominate me. But not today. He pouted prettily and I spoke " And No pouting about it. Don't you bat those pretty eyes at me either.. Those gorgeous beautiful eyes..."

Sherlock began to kiss my neck as my own hands made their way into Sherlock's lush soft curls. I found myself smiling as I heard the riding crop drop to the floor. I also hear Sherlock softly murmur "I want to take you to our bed my Boswell.. I want to make love to you on this wonderful Christmas day."We both rose from the sofa, forgetting the rest of our gifts. Sherlock lead the way to our bedroom. He closed the door behind him and gazed at me intently after taking hold of my hands.

He then lead the way to our bed , and we shed our clothes. I then laid down on my back and held out my hand invitingly. Sherlock took hold of my hand and came to lay beside me. I soon found myself moaning in pleasure as Sherlock began to cover my bared chest with soft featherlike butterfly kisses. Then Sherlock did something that drove me close to madness . I whimpered as suddenly I felt my Sherlock, my lover's soft lips began to caress my balls. " ohh ... You are a bad man."

Smiling down at me, my lover then covered my body with his own. I heard him breathlessly "Perhaps,but I am YOUR BAD MAN." I sighed contently as I felt my beautiful pale skin lover enter my body. I murmured " And I am Your Boswel" Sherlock gently yet firmly rode my body as well as covering me in kisses. Together we reached our climaxes. Sherlock then gathered me in his arms and buried his nose in my hair and sighed deeply. "I love you John." We soon sank in to a deep yet contented sleep.

ok short chapter but i wanted to get a chap up

AOR this is for you ( sorry its taken so long.)

hope you like and please review...


End file.
